Bloody Reflection
by PurpleRawan
Summary: My name's Kira. I was an ordinary girl. My friend gave me a mirror and one day, I found out that If I put a picture of a location in Naruto then put my bloody hand in it then I can enter the mirror! Now I can go back and forth between worlds! Sweet right! Wrong. Everyone's out to get me! Worst part, the Akatski are hunting me down. Now orichmaru seems to be interested too. Great!
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! I was thinking about this story a lot, so I wrote it down. Tell me what you think! Oh and I try my best to update but sometimes they come early, and sometimes they come late. So yeah. I'm also writing two stories at once so cut me some slack! Enjoy!**

 **warnings: I have naughty OC that might cuss...heh**

* * *

My name is Kira Kameda. I'm seventeen years old. I had a normal life for a long time. I was the only child, had two parents. Normal. But a year ago my mother died in a car crash. After that, my life wasn't as normal. My dad started drinking. He's what I like to call, an abusive, Bipolar, Dickhead. other then that, my life was normal.

At the moment, I'm at the most dreaded place ever. School.

"Hey Kira. What's up." Max asked.

Max. I hate his guts. That guy is a perverted peice of shit. He's had a crush on me sense like, third grade! I wouldn't really mind but he's been trying to get me to go out with NONSTOP!

"My foot when I stick it up your ass if you don't leave me alone." I snapped at him.

he slammed my locker shut.

"oh come on baby! Don't be like that!" He cooed as he got in my face.

"get away from me before I-"

"before you what? What do you think you can do?" He asked as he got closer to my face.

so, I did what any harassed teenage girl would do. I kicked him in the balls. Yep. That's the best way to get those motherfuckers away from me.

He fell to the floor in pain as I walked away and whipped my long braided hair in his face.

students moving out of my way as they just saw me kick a guys ass. Yep, I'm the badass at school.

The bell finally rang and I met up with my friend.

"KIRA!" My friend Sarah yelled happily as she ran towards me.

"oh hey Sa-"

i was then squeezed in a bonecrushing hug.

"Can't...*gasp*...breath!"

She let me go after that.

Sarah has brown hair that lands in her shoulders and light brown eyes. We were best friends sense forever. We always went out to eat after our track meet.

"so, what do you say for some Chinese?" I asked her.

"oh I can't today. Sorry." She replied sadly.

"but it's friendship day, or something shitty like that!" I said glumly.

"no worries! I still got you a gift!"

"I did too!" I said as we exchanged gifts instantly perking up.

"haha! You got me Naruto contacts? Sweet! I'm so gonna scare the shit out of my brother when he thinks I actually have sharingan!" She laughed.

"I made them so they could fit your eyes safely too!" I said proudly.

"damn! Your like a badass nerd! I not even sure what you are!" She commented and I laughed.

i opened my giftbox to see a beautiful circle mirror with gold lining . It was pretty big, so I could see my face and chest in it.

"It's beutiful!" I gasped at it.

"knew you'd like it! Well, I got to go! C-YA!" She ran off.

leaving me staring into my reflection.

* * *

I decided to hang my mirror where I put my Naruto drawings. I put it over my drawing of the Akatski base. It showed the outside of it where you could see the giant boulder. Perspective Art. I was really good at drawing and I was also really smart. I was like an inventor, I could things out of scratch! Just like the contacts I gave Sarah. When I finished hanging the mirror in my room, I took a look at myself in the mirror.

i had long black hair, which actually looked purple, that reached down to my middle back. I had it in a high ponytail, and a braided it. Now that I think about. If my hair wasn't braided or in a a high ponytail, I feel like it would reach the floor! I had bangs that covered one of my violet eyes. It's like that because of the illness that runs in my family. Even though I didn't get the illness, my eyes and hair are still naturally a light violet and I'm still extreamly pale. I was wearing booty shorts with crisis-cross leggings and a shirt that made my belly button show. I had fingerless gloves that reached my elbows and matched my blue sleeveless shirt. This was what I wear for a pajama sense I didn't have any. My chest was huge, which bothered me because it attracts perverts like max. That asshole.

while I was busy looking at myself in the mirror I didn't notice my dad sneaking up behind me and stabbing me in the shoulder with a knife.

"AAGH!" I yelled as he pulled it out painfully.

"heh. That'll teach you, bitch." My dad laughed as he walked down stairs clutching his head from his hangover.

this was the third time he's cut me with a knife. I'm still not used to it. I got used to the whip but knives are a new weekly thing.

A then noticed I was gushing blood and quickly made my way to the bathroom. I washed my wound and wrapped it.

"Damn. This was gonna leave a scar." I said sadly to myself as I started crying in my pillow.

"damn. Damn. DAMN! I can't take it anymore!" I yelled. I ran to the mirror my friend gave me. I clutched my wound. Blood was on my hand, it must of bleed through the bandages. I then reached to touch my mirror because i wanted to take it down. I don't want to look at myself like this.

Something unexpected happened though. My hand went THROUGH the mirror

"SHIT!" I said as I tripped forward and fell into my mirror.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of leaves crunching and wind in my face. I felt pretty tired. I was gonna sleep longer when I realized something... There were no leaves or wind in my room.

i shot awake. I was in an open field. I looked around. I was at the edge of a cliff. It wasn't high. There was a huge boulder up ahead. There was also a stream in front.

"this looks really familiar..." I mumbled to myself as I stood up and walked down the short cliff. I sat down by the water and started thinking.

 _"Shit!" I yelled as I fell through the mirror._

Oh, now I remember. Yeah that makes sense. Wait...no it doesn't. I felt something metallic on my neck. I felt it and realized it connected to string. I pulled it off and saw that it was a necklace. It was a mini version of that mirror I fell in. Now I'm confused. I put the mirror necklace back on.

"I hear something. **Must be your imagination stupid.** I'm not stupid."

I turned towards the voice behind me and almost had a panic attack. Is that zetsu? Man, someone must be fucking with me to dress and sound like zetsu...

"What's that zetsu-chan?" I heard a childish voice ask. Omg. Is that Madara pretending to be Toby? That was like in the beginning of shippuden! Whoever was fucking with me was not in the correct timeline.

the two of them froze when they saw me.

Hold on...he's actually obito. Not Madara. Or Toby. So...

"Obito?" I thought out loud.

the two of them tensed. Must of heard me.

"Hey, where the hell am I? Is this some kind of joke?" I asked the two men.

they looked at each other.

"do you know her? **She seemed to know you**." Zetsu said to Toby/Madara/obito. I'm just gonna call him obito.

"how the hell did I get here? You two know, don't you! Come on! Tell me!" I snapped at them unamused that they kidnapped me so they could pull a prank on me so I could think they were actually from Naruto.

"who are you?" Obito asked in his low voice.

"Hey! I'm asking the questions!" I yelled at them getting An amused look from zetsu and a glare from obito.

obito then suddenly disappeared and appeared holding my throat and lifting me off the ground.

"H-How did you do that?" I asked him wide eyed.

"she acts like she's never seen a ninja." Commented zetsu.

Uh oh. What if I am in the Naruto world. That's impossible. But no one is that fast.

"I'm only going to ask one more time. Who are you?" Obito asked.

"K-Kira!" I responded quickly as he dropped me to the floor.

"I don't know you. So how do you know me?" He growled.

"I-I don't know what your t-talking about." I said terrified.

Man I'm pathetic.

"OI! Toby! Zetsu! Un!" I heard someone call.

"you won't say anything about this, understood?" He threatened as he turned around.

"Deidara-senpai!" Obito said in his Toby voice.

"what do you two have there?" Deidara asked as he and sasori walked over here.

"we were walking back from our mission and found her here. **I was going to eat her."** zetsu explained.

i gasped.

"Oh wow, deidara and sasori too." I said only to get confused looks and a glare from obito.

"how do you know us, girl?" Sasori asked.

"um...I don't?" I said really smoothly. Did you get that. It was sarcasm, as in I totally said that like an idiot and I'm going to die.

i got an amused look from them.

"ok, can you tell me where fuck I am?" I asked getting rather annoyed and comepletly forgetting about the scary Uchiha.

"she sounds like Hidan." Said an amused sasori.

"should we just kill her, un?" Asked deidara.

thanks a lot deidara.

"I don't see why not." Sasori said.

I took a step back. No way was I gonna get killed by them. All of them stared at me though.

Next I did something very logical. I ran. It was the stupidest idea ever. They just appeared in front of me! I then tripped and fell again, I cut my finger and it started bleeding.

"your stupid and clumsy." Sasori stated.

i then grabbed my mirror neckalice with my bloody finger. I dissapeared.

i found myself on the floor in my room.

"What. The. Hell. I haven't had a weird dream about Naruto sense...well ever." I mumbled to myself.

Looked down and noticed the mirror in my hand. What?

i took the mirror and hung it on a picture I drew of the inside of the Akatski base. It was the top of a table. It was looking down. Perspective art.

I then walked over to my bed and got my well needed sleep.

 **So whatcha think? It's kinda confusing at first but I promise it will all be explained later! You can reveiw however you like! I don't mind if you flame me because it will make me do better next time! Until next time!**

 **C-YA~**


	2. Meeting the Akatski!

**I'm Soo sorry guys! I know I haven't updated in a while but I have like three stories at the moment and I haven't updated one of them in three months so this is actually not that bad...no worries, I won't take this long with this story. Anyway, thanks for all you favs follows and reveiws! They're love!**

 **warnings: rated t for CUSSING...and Hidan.**

* * *

I took a sip of my coffee. It's been three days sense that strange dream. Luckily I didn't get another one. That dream scared the shit outta me. Strangely though, I can remember the dream quite clearly. I stood up and dropped my cup. It shattered on the floor.

"damn." I cursed as I picked up the glass.

it was Saturday morning and I was just going to relax. I was also off guard because my father was away at the moment. The deep cut in my shoulder isn't healed yet. The wound closed though, but I didn't want to explain this to my doctor so I didn't go.

"SHIT!" I yelled as I got a cut on my hand. "That hurts like a bitch!"

I went upstairs and into my room. I saw my mirror sitting innocently on my picture. Wait. It was upside down. Sometimes I'm such an idiot that I can't even belive it. I walked over and grabbed the mirror with my bloody hand and it went through it!

"NOT AGAIN!" I yelled as I tripped and fell into the mirror.

* * *

(meanwhile at Akatski base)

"and she just disappeared?" Pein asked.(from his yahiko body)

at the moment, the Akatski were gathered around a table at a meeting.

"yes, lord leader." Replied a couple Akatski members at the same time.

the ones who weren't there at the time were staring at them intently.

"but how could she have gotten here and left without being noticed?" Pen asked irritated.

Before anyone could reply,

"NOT AGAIN!" A female voice yelled as a girl landed on their table with wide eyes.

the Akatski members had their guard up and were staring at the girl with shock.

(Kira's point of view)

"umm...Hi?" I said akwardly. Wow this is akward...hope I don't die...

"what the fuck? That bitch is just a fucking teenager!" Hidan yelled.

"how were you able to sneak into the base?!" Asked an alarmed Konan.

"sneak in?! I just fell through?! Did you guys kidnap me or something?!" I asked/yelled.

"I'm going to fucking sacrifice her to Jashin." Hidan announced taking out his long triple bladed scyth.

i backed up falling off the table and on the floor. When he started to move towards me I scooted away, backing into a wall.

He then raised his scyth and I whimpered in fear.

The other Akatski members just stepped back and observed. Uninterested because of my fear. They must think I'm a fucking coward...guess I kinda am.

He cut my face and licked the blood. I touched my face where he cut me and saw the blood on my hands.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Hidan yelled.

"what's wrong? Pein asked.

"it's not fucking working." He said quietly and everyone's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Kakazu asked.

"I think... **I know why.** " zetsu announced.

everyone turned their attention towards him.

"She has no chakra!" Toby announced amazed.

everyone then turned to her.

"impossible." Itachi murmured. Eyes slightly wide.

i was dying in the inside. They're all looking at me again. Dammit. Now what. What am I supposed to tell them, 'oh hi! I come from another world where your just anime characters that don't really exist and there is no such thing as chakra. Did I forget to mention I know the future and how every single one of you dies?'

Ya. Not happening.

My hand still had blood on it from hidan's attack and because of my nerves I reached for my neckalice. I grabbed it with my bloody hand and disappeared.

* * *

I woke up holding my mirror and on the floor in my room.

"oh. Shit." I breathed. "That wasn't a dream was it?"

Ok, so let's reveiw what happened last time...well my dad stabbed me. I touched the mirror. I went to that world. Cut my finger. Touched the mirror. Went back home. Well each of them involves injury but...

"I GOT IT!" I yelled. "It's my blood! Each time, when I touched blood, then the mirror...BAM! World switch! I figured it out!" I announced to myself.

"How do I control where I land though?" I asked myself.

* * *

"...what. The. Fuck." Hidan said as he saw her disappear. Again.

"do you think we're under attack?" Kisame asked.

"no. Did you hear her earlier comment. She seems to be in the same confusion as us." Sasori explained.

"but what about her lack of chakra, un?" Deidara asked.

"that could be the reason why Hidan didn't transform." Pein added.

"ya, I can't fucking sacrifice something that's fucking dead and you can't live without fucking chakra." Hidan concluded.

"hmm. So she doesn't have chakra, can appear and disappear whenever, and is able to resist hidan's sacrifices." Kisame concluded.

"interesting." Pein said with a hand on his chin.

* * *

I was thinking for a while still trying to find out if I could choose the location. After several moments of pondering I gave up and put the mirror on the wall. It was over a picture of one of the Akatski rooms. Okay, so what if I'm obsessed with the Akatski. I'm happy I met them and all but still...they kinda scare me, when I'm not fangirling over them of course. Anyway, I decided to go over there. I still had blood on my hands and hey, I could just come back if they try to kill me, easy peasy. I wonder where I'll end up though.

I then took a deep breath and jumped into my mirror.

* * *

I landed in what I was pretty sure was an Akatski room. It was pretty messy though. There was blood everywhere! At first, I thought it was just Konan, and she had her period or something, but then I saw Hidan walk into the room.

"Shit." We both said at the same time.

"umm...your not gonna try to kill me again are you?" I asked worried.

"actually, Leader fucking said that I was supposed to fucking report this to him and not kill you, bitch."

"Can you say one sentence without fucking cussing. It's really shitty and getting on my fucking nerves." I responded narrowing my eyes.

"you bitch, you just said a shit load of cuss words in your sentence!" Hidan accused.

"I've never fucking cussed before in my life!" I yelled putting my hands heart dramatically.

"..."

"..."

"I'm just gonna fucking call leader now." Hidan stated.

"that would be best." I agreed.

* * *

 **So yeah! That's the second chapter! I'm pretty sure you guys figured out how we get the location. My Kira is just having a blonde moment...or a purple moment... Well anyways! Tell me how you think the story is going! Oh and no I'm not letting her be all Mary Sue. She's probably never gonna be strong, but I'm not a hundred percent sure.**

 **Reveiws are wonderful!**

 **Fav, follow, eat, poop, sleep, and whatever else ya need!**

 **C-YA~**


	3. Spy?

**Hey guys! Ya I know. I need to be yelled at. I didn't update in a long time and I'm super sorry. I know this excuse means nothing to you but I'm sick. I had an allergy attack and I got drainage in my throat.** **Yeah. Well anyway,**

 **WARNING: this story will not be a crossover. That was just my character being stupid.**

 **warning: cussing and my characters extreme stupidity.**

i was following Hidan to leader. He told me they weren't gonna kill me and all that bullshit but I know their S ranked criminals. As well as the fact that they're THE Akatski! I probably would've run if I wasn't able to leave when I felt like it.

The doors pushed open and I saw all the Akatski sitting down at the same meeting table as before. They looked at me with mild shock before putting back on their emotionless mask and turning to their leader.

"I'm surprised you came back." Pein said calmly as his eyes board into me.

i shifted nervously.

"Well I can't really control where I appear..." I said akwardly.

"I need you to explain how you got here. Don't bother lying. We can sense you." He stated coolly.

man I was gonna fangirling squeal but realized this wasn't the time.

"okay...well, I guess it was three days ago. My friend gave me some weird-ass mirror as a gift of our friendship or something. When I came home I hung it on the wall and after a...confrontation... With my father," my hand unconsciously landed on my shoulder and I winced, "I ended up touching my mirror with blood on my hands from the wound and I fell _through_ it. I ended up outside where I met bipolar and split personality here, otherwise known as Tobi and Zetsu. You know how the story goes from there." I explained.

"I see. Then it's your mirror that drags you here? How do you choose the location?" Itachi asked.

i seriously had to bite my younger to surpress that fangirl squeal. I mean _look_ at him. He's fucking hot.

"ya, that sounds about right, and I'm not really sure of the location. I mean I put the mirror on the wall over my pictures...of..the..." My eyes widened as I figured it out. It was the pictures I put it over! I landed wherever I put my picture!

"Damn. I'm such a dumbass." I sighed as my face suddenly wanted to meet my palm.

"so you figured it out?" Kisame smiled amused at how I just cursed myself.

"ya. I think this means I can travel wherever now. Huh." I said amused.

(calm down here. This story will not go AU. I will explain everything)

"good. Then you will serve as our spy." Pein stated.

i almost did a double take.

"say wha?" I asked dumbfounded.

"you have no chakra so you can't be sensed by anyone, you can leave when things get bad, you can appear wherever you want, and we can't let you leave considering you seemed to know a lot about the Akatski." Pein explained.

"butidontknowhowtobeaspy!" I blurted out.

"then you can learn. Either you join us by choice, or we kill you." Pein stated.

(now does it sound more like the real Akatski.)

"you seem to forget me being able to leave whenever and go wherever." I replied confidentially.

"And you seem to forget that we know you have to touch that mirror of your with your bloody finger. Which do you think is faster, your arm reaching for your neckalice, or my kuni?" Pein glared at me.

We had a bit of a glare down before I stupidly reached for my neckalice as fast as I could and saw a kuni whirling towards me. It pierced my shoulder where my father had stabbed me and I felt the wound reopen. My hand clutched the neckalice and found myself in my room. I had a kuni in my shoulder and the mirror in my hands.

"oh. My. Jashin." I mumbled as I put down the mirror and held the kuni.

Now I know for sure this isn't a dream. The kuni came back with me to this world. Shit.

I walked to the bathroom and cleaned and wrapped my wound. I was lucky I sprained my wrist a while ago, I still had its bandages. I looked at the clock. It was in the afternoon. I had no plans today anyway. It's Sunday. I looked down at my bloody shirt.

I quickly took it off and changed. I wore a purple casual sleeveless dress-which covered by wounded shoulder- with purple matching flats.

i had some lunch downstairs and about two hours past. I was about to just draw when BAM!

i then came up with a brilliant idea. What if I put a picture of bleach? OMFG! That would be epic! (And I won't get hit with a kuni.)

i grabbed a picture of urahara's shop that I drew last week and placed my mirror over it.

"This is gonna be fucking awesome." I whispered to myself as I bit my finger and jumped into the mirror.

* * *

"What. The. Fuck." I stated when i found myself staring at Tobi himself. There was nobody nearby. I was definitely in his room and not in bleach.

tobi just stared at me.

"this was _not_ the destination I had in mind." I said simply.

"KIRA-CHAN!" Tobi yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Damn! Your gonna fucking get me killed if you don't shut your goddamn mouth!" I yelled at him.

I soon found Itachi and kisame slipping in the room. Then Hidan and kakazu. Then deidara and sasori.

"oh, fuck no." I simply responded by biting my thumb again and grabbing my mirror.

* * *

"Ok, so if I try to go anywhere but the Naruto world, I'll end up in some random akward situation. Never trying that again." I mumbled to myself.

I looked up at my clock and saw that it was 11:00PM. Ugh. I got school tomorrow. I mumbled as I changed into my pajamas and went to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up I wore the same purple dress as yesterday with my flats. I fixed my hair and headed off to school.

everything was going fine until lunch. I was finished eating and put away my tray. I was going to walk to my locker when Yuki showed up. It's kind of ironic. Yuki means snow, it reflects how cold her heart is.

yuki grabbed me hair and slammed my head into the locker.

"I heard you were going around calling yourself a badass at school. Stay in line loser. Your a nerd. Just because you became slightly more attractive does not mean your anything more then a loser. A social outcast. A low class nerd. Your a worthless bug to me. Don't make me squish you."

"what are you fucking talking about." I growled.

she pulled my hair and threw me on the floor.

"you think your so cool because you rejected my ex-boyfriend. Don't get your thongs in a twist, bitch. Your always going to be alone." She purred.

I didn't notice the crowd forming around us. I quietly picked up my books and stood to have her punch me and kick me back down.

"worthless." She decided as she sashayed out of there with her little gang.

I put my books back in my locker and walked outside.

i found Sara already waiting for me.

"schools not over. Two classes left." I mumbled.

"don't care. Your my best friend. We're ditching." She stated as she started her car.

i smiled at her and got in shotgun. We then drove to Pizza Hut and ate the pizza at my house.

"And she sashayed out of there?" Sara asked me.

"yep. That's what happened." I looked at my newly interesting hands.

"listen, your not some loser. Your _my_ loser. And she's obviously jelous that max chose you over her." She explained.

"ya ,but I don't like max. She can have him back."

She laughed at my comment and stood.

"I got to get going. See you later bestie!" She smile.

"Ya, don't forget track practice!" I warned.

she smiled again and left.

 **Ok, so I know your probably thinking, "this is way too AU." It's not. Think about it. If the Akatski could get their hands on someone with no chakra...why let them slip through their fingers? Well anyway, tell me what you think!**

 **C-YA~**


	4. Kanna the Mirror Demon

**Hey guys! Ow! Stop throwing things at me! I can explain! It wouldn't let me log in. It said there was an error with 'codecall2' I'm not sure what it means but I'm writting this from my iPod touch because it only worked on this. This is gonna have many spelling or grammar errors but bear with me. Once my account is fixed(if you know how to fix it plz pm me and if you a guest put it in a review) i'll go over this again and beta it on my own.**

 **WARNINGS: disCUSSting launguage. (Get it. Heh)**

"DAD! PLEASE! STOP!" I cried as he sent the whip across my head.

He then pulled out a knife and impaled my stomach. I cried out in pain and fell to the floor clutching my wound. My dad passed out from being overly intoxicated and I couldn't move.

my head was bleeding as well as my stomach. I had many whip marks across my bare arms and legs.

I was wearing a mini skirt and a sleeveless blouse so I could see the red clogging up my purple clothing. I could see a clear view of my injuries.

i tried to get up but only fell. I hit my wall in frustration and the mirror fell next to me. The akatski's base was in the picture on the floor nearby.

'Either I die here from bloodloss...or I can try my luck there. '

I desperately reached my mirror and as soon as I felt myself land on a cave floor I passed out.

* * *

(Pein's point of view)

"All in favor of letting kakazu be our treasurer say 'I'."

suddenly we saw Kira fall from the ceiling and land on the cave floor.

everyone tensed.

"She's unconscious." Itachi stated making everyone relax.

"OH NO! KIRA-CHAN'S BLEEDING!" Toby yelled springing out of his chair and rushing over.

Sassori calmly walked over and checked her over.

"She has multiple wounds. She's got a major stomach and head wound and it looks like she was whipped on her arms and legs. I assume she was tortured." He stated applying pressure to her stomach and head wound.

"heal her, sassori. I wish to speak to her when she wakes." I ordered.

Sassori nodded.

"I thought she was a normal civilian from her obvious lack of chakra and for the fact that she seemed surprised to see Toby move fast... Who do you think tortured her and why?" Itachi thought aloud.

"maybe she holds something valuable?" Kakazu put in.

"she does have information on us. Who knows what kind of information that girl owns." Kisame stated.

"yes, it makes sense." I nodded.

"I don't think the bitch is worth it." Hidan sighed.

"your just mad that you couldn't sacrafice her, un."Deidara mused.

"enough. Sassori, send her to the medical room. Tend to her wounds there. Make sure to take her necklace as well, we don't want her teleporting away on us after all." I ordered.

"hai."

* * *

Ugh... What the?

I woke up in a white open area. The ground was white and fluffy like cotton candy and the sky was white as well. Everything was white! I looked down and noticed my injuries were wrapped up. I got up and started walking forward. I heard a quiet humming.

"is someone there?" I called out.

" _Hmmm huhmm hummum"_

 _"_ Uh, hello?" I called out again.

i heard the beautiful angelic voice again. It was high and bold.

i followed the sound of the singing.

After a little longer I came across a a huge mirror. It was as tall as a house!

"woah!" I exclaimed.

suddenly a small albino girl walked in front of the mirror.

she had white hair and a Pale face. She two white flowers in her hair. The only thing that wasn't white was her dark black pupils. They were like looking into a void.

"umm...who are you? Where am I?" I asked calmly.

"I'm Kanna. Your inside my mirror." Her soft almost inaudible angelic voice seemed to whisper.

"your...mirror? Oh! That's why it keeps taking me back and forth from the narutoverse! That's you isn't it!" I exclaimed.

"Yes. I'm Kanna the mirror demon. When you offer me your blood, I take you where you need to. " she replied.

"is there anything else you can do? Like defense or something?" I asked.

"I will tell you that when you need it. I am here because your mind has called for me." She answered.

"called for you?" I asked.

"you were in danger. You reached for me. I took you to safety. That is all for now. I just needed you to realize you can rely on my power. Goodbye, Kira." She smiled slightly.

"I see, goodbye then Kanna." I waved at the strange girl in white.

I felt myself beginning to wake up.

 **Ok I know it was a short chapter and all but this chapter would just be kind of weird if I kept going. Plus it's really late at night and do you know how hard it is to type on an I pod touch? REALLY HARD! It won't frickin let me get on the right line! I had to keep pressing all these buttons just so I could fix a mistake! UGH! Please tell me how to fix my login problem. Please.**

 **Oh and, think Kanna from inuyasha. She looks like that! But I'm making her personality different and stuff. Well anyway,**

 **C-YA~**


	5. New Recruit

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update in a while. I still have that login issue. If you guys know how to fix it please tell me! It says codecall2. I'm literally typing this from my iPod touch. Has ultra small screen BTW. Well don't mind the grammar/spelling mistakes. Here we go!**

 **Warning: disCUSSting language (heh)**

My eyes fluttered open and I took in my surroundings. I was on a white bed and the small of hospital filled the air. The most noticeable thing though, the Akatski staring at me.

I blinked at them.

"Da fuck?" I asked.

"what a way to greet the person who saved your life." Sassori drawled sarcastically.

"Y-you saved my life?" I asked wide eyed.

"yes, I did, brat. Now who did that to you?" He asked in an uncaring tone.

the other Akatski members looked at me as if expecting an answer.

"I-it's no one." I mumbled biting my lip.

sasori sighed. "Fine, I don't care. Did you give them any information on us?"

"what? No. Of course not. It wasn't even information he was after..."

I clenched my fists and the Akatski looked at me to continue.

"He did it for fun." I finished. The akatski's eyes got wide then softened. They understood.

"why? Why did you save me?" I turned and looked at them.

"I said you were a new member remember." Pein spoke up startling everyone.

i looked down at my hands then smiled.

"ya. I guess I am." I said getting a few smirks. "But only until I pay my debt."

"Fair enough." Pein smirked. (Yeah I know, he SMIRKED)

I froze.

"What's the matter?"Konan asked.

"where's Kanna?" I looked around. My mirror was no where to be seen.

"Kanna?" Kisame asked.

"My mirror." I clarified.

"hahaha bitch, you named your mirror?!" Hidan laughed.

"No Dumbass, Kanna is the spirit inside my mirror. She told me her name." I responded.

"Ah, so you hold Kanna the mirror demon?" Pein asked.

"you know about my mirror?" I asked.

"I thought it was a myth. There's a story about another world on the other side of a mirror. It's said that only Kanna the mirror demon can cross it. Yet, here you are. So tell me, Kira, are you from the world beyond the mirror?" He asked.

the Akatski blinked at us.

"Yeah...I guess I am." I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly.

"explains how you know so much about us,hm" Deidara stated.

"um, so do you guys know where she is?" I asked.

"sasori?" Pein asked.

sasori nodded and handed me my necklace.

I sighed in relief.

' **Do not worry. I will always be in your mind**.'

"Oh shit!" I yelled searching for the voice.

the Akatski members just stared at me in a weird way. Pein new what was happening though.

"she's talking to you through the mind. Try talking to her by thought." He suggested.

Realization dawned on my face.

'kanna? Is that you? You can talk through my mind?!'

' **Yes. Please be careful. If this mirror gets hurt so will I.'**

'I understand. Don't worry Kanna.'

"Hello?" Hidan asked waving a hand in my face.

"shhh! She's talking to herself!" Toby whispered.

"hey! I was not talking to myself!" I yelled.

"eeep! Kira-chan's scary!" Toby yelled jumping behind zetsu.

i just smiled and shook my head.

"Kira. I would like to ask you something." Peon stated suddenly.

"oh ok. Shoot."

"Just how much information do you know?" He asked.

Toby eyed me. Looks like he wants to know too.

"heh. Lets just say I know a lot. Some things more important then others." I smiled.

He looked like he was going to say something but Toby beat him too it.

"DO YOU KNOW THE FUTURE?!" Toby gushed.

"no, Toby. I don't know the future." I replied laughing a little to make him believe it.

peins eye widened a little.

'Oh shit! He can tell if I'm lying or not! Shit!'

"We'll talk more later." He announced. "Konan, show her to her room and get her a cloak and ring."

"Of course." She bowed and took my arm. "Let's go."

"oh uh sure." I said and I got up and walked with her.

We walked away from the other members and into a set of halls. She led me down a corridor and into another set of halls.

~27 more halls later~

"WHAT THE HELL?! HOW DID YOU MEMORIZE THESE GODDAMN HALLS?!" I yelled.

konan giggled. "Yes we'll get along just fine. Nice to have another female member on the team."

"Oh, well thanks. I'm glad I'm not the only female member too." I smiled back.

" your rooms right here." She stated leading me into my room. " dinner is in an hour ill see you there."

She left me alone in my room.

~25 seconds later~

"IM SO BOOOORED! DAMN IT!" I yelled. I heard it echo through the walls.

I'm going to go find something to do. I walked out of my medium sized blank room and started roaming the halls.

(Akatski's point of view)

Konan had taken Kira down the hall to her room. We just walked back to the living room and sat down.

toby left to his room and zetsu was nowhere to be found. Kisame turned on the TV. We just lazed about for a while until...

"WHAT THE HELL?! HOW DID YOU MEMORIZE THESE GODDAMN HALLS?!"

Hidan burst into laughter and the others just smirked.

"So what do you think of our new recruit?" Kisame asked itachi.

"she's certainly an odd one." Itachi smirked.

"she's amusing."Sassori stated.

"IM SO BOOORED! DAMN IT!"

Hidan was laughing again and we all just smirked.

(Kira's point of view )

I've been wandering the halls for a while and I can successfully state...I'm epically lost.

"Shit." I mumbled.

i continued walking through the halls and came upon a door. I turned the knob to see what was inside and Shuriken shot at me.

"OH SHIT!" I yelled as I dodged. I then ran in the oppisite direction and leaned on a wall panting.

The wall pushed in and a HUGE BOLDER started rolling towards me.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" I yelled running away only to step on a rock that pushed in and snakes started chasing me.

"IM GONNA FUCKING KILL WHO SET THIS SHIT UP!" I yelled running and screaming.

i then ran past more halls and into a living room. I found most of the Akatski staring at me. I turned my head and noticed the snake on my arm.

"OH MY SHIT! GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF!" I screamed. I then had this intense desire to go to sleep *cough* fainted *cough*.

(5 mins ago, Akatski point of view)

pein walked into the living room with konan.

"what's with all the noise?" She asked.

zetsu appeared through the wall.

"leader, I sensed someone in the trap hall." He stated.

"what idiot would-"

"OH SHIT!"

Hidan burst into laughter for the third time today and this time several Akatski joined him.

"should we help her?" Itachi asked.

before anyone could respond-

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?"

"That girl." Kisame laughed.

"Didn't Toby set up those traps, un?" Deidara asked.

"IM GONNA FUCKING KILL WHO SET THIS SHIT UP!"

The Akatski laughed as Toby whimpered behind zetsu.

The sound of footsteps grew closer and Kira ran in.

her eyes were wide and her light purple hair was thrown in her face. She was panting heavily and the there was a..snake.. On her arm.

she slowly looked at the snake.

"OH MY SHIT! GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF!" She screamed before promptly passing out.

Itachi caught her easily and removed the snake off her arm. Then he burned it.

"Ha, that was my reaction too." Konan said breaking the silence.

pein smirked at her.

"where do I put her?" Itachi asked bluntly.

"On the couch. She'll just get lost again if we put her in her room." Pein shrugged.

 **so what do you think? I promise chapters will get longer when I figure out that stupid Codcall2 stuff. Please let me know if you know how to fix it. Please. Anyway,**

 **Reveiw! Fav! Follow! Take a shit! Wait, you don't need to do the last one...**

 **C-YA~**


	6. Training?

**Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, I'm still typing this's from my iPod. *sigh* I also had to take like 4 different tests online at school. Then I have this EXPLORER test coming up next week. God shoot me now. Anyway, sorry for the wait, here we go!**

 **WARNING: bluntly put, bad language.**

It's been about a week. I had my own schedule worked out. I would wake up, go to school, do homework, sometimes go to track practice and competitions, then go to Akatski base. Sometimes I would get beat beforehand by _my_ father and show up with serious injuries and get bombarded with questions on who did it. I always just gave them an awkward tired smile and never answer. Sassori seemed to get pissed by this sense he does have medical training and confirm that it's a form of torture. I never responded to them though.

Anyway, me and Hidan get along pretty well. I feel like we're pretty great friends, and nothing more so don't get any ideas.

Konan and I seem to be good friends too.

Obito hasn't talked to me yet. He just glares at me every once in a while though. I think I'm growing on him. (Cheh! Yeah right!)

kisame thinks I'm amusing but holds a bit of a grudge because I of what happened a little while ago...

 _"Hey kisame! I haven't seen you in a while!"_

 _"Oh I was on a mission." He replied as he put his sword down._

 _i gasped_

 _"what?" He asked._

 _"IS THAT A GIANT TAMPON?!"_

Lets just say he was unhappy.

Moving on! Pein stays at the rain country most the time so we haven't made any progress.

Deidara and sassori left on a mission and have yet to return so no progress there. Well I guess sassori yelled at me for my injuries before I left, so if that counts.

kakazu refuses to acknowledge my presence because I remind him too much of Hidan.

And I haven't seen Toby.

Then there's the last one. Itachi. I always get this weird feeling around him. My hands feel sweaty and I get this fluttering feeling in my stomach. I try to avoid him for it but I feel bad for doing that. I freeze up around him though. I mean, I know from the show that he murdered the Uchiha clan, and I know it was because of that bastards order but... I don't know I just-

"hey! Are you listening to me?! Un!" Deidara yelled snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh sorry, what was that again?" I asked.

he sighed. "What's your view on art, hm?"

I saw sassori's head snap in my direction from the question. The rest of the members that were in the room at the moment lifted their heads as well.

"hm, well...I think art is simple yet enough to be worth meaning. Art is something that hold meaning to the eye of the beholder. It's like a drawing. Simple yet enough to be worth something." I announced.

Deidara looked at me in confusion.

"just hand me a damn paper and pencil."

I was abruptly handed what I asked for from a nearby table.

I bit my lip as I concentrated on my drawing. I added eccentric detail and let my pencil roam the entirety of the drawing. I shaded in some spots to create lighting. I then smiled at my work and handed it to Deidara.

he looked at it and both eyebrows rose.

i drew a picture of him standing there with his right arm on his side as his gaze at the sky. You could see the lighting on him and his shadow. It was also at a view. Perspective art.

"whoa. This is great...but, why do I look so...feminine, un?" He asked.

"we'll you are a girl right?" I asked.

he deadpanned as the other members started snickering and Hidan was full on laughing.

"I WAS JUST JOKING!" I yelled as I dogged a clay bomb. "HA! YOU CAN'T GET ME WITH THAT! IM THE QUEEN OF DOGEBALL FOOL!"

"DAMN BRAT, UN!" He growled.

A sound of someone clearing there throat stopped them.

"leader-sama." Everyone bowed. Well except me.

"sup." I said with a small wave.

Everyone looked at me incredulously.

"What?" I asked blinking.

"Kira, I want you to spar against one of us." He announced.

"wha?"

"You need training. There's no point in a weak spy that can't defend herself." He explained.

"but-"

"no buts, were heading to the training room. Everyone else follow."

* * *

"No fair! Kisame gets to use his tamp- I mean sword!" I whined.

"BRAT! I'm gonna kill you for that." Kisame glared.

"Wait-no! I didn't mean it!"

"Too late." He said with a gleam in his eye.

"Uh, can I get a different opponent?" I asked.

"no." Pein indifferently replied.

"wha! But he has a weapon! I don't! Plus, he's gonna kill me!" I yelled.

"take this." He tossed me a Kuni. "And it's your fault for insulting his sword."

"ugh fine."

"Begin!"

kisame suddenly rushed at me. I 'eeped' before jumping out of his way. He came at me again only freak out and just barely doge his sword. He threw shuriken at me but I dodged them easy enough.

"Shuriken can't hit me! As I said before, IM THE QUEEN OF DOGEBALL!" I yelled.

"then try to dodge this!" He brought his tamp-sword down on me and I scrambled to get away.

"OW! Son of a-" I yelled grabbing my cut arm.

 **Need help?**

 _"Kanna?"_

 **Yes, now touch your blood on your arm and grab the mirror. This time however, think of where you want to teleport. Teleport behind him. Then send a kick.**

 _"I can do that?! AWSOME!"_

I quickly ran out of the way grabbed my arm and touched my mirror. I was gone.

"did she leave?" Kisame asked.

"NOT QUITE!" I yelled as I kicked him.

I expected him to go flying but he just turned around and looked at me.

"you have the weakest kick I've ever felt." He deadpanned.

"WHA? NO! YOU JUST HAVE A BRICK WALL AS A BODY! SO UNFAIR!" I yelled.

he went to swipe at me but I grabbed my mirror and teleported in front of him.

i kicked his shin.

he looked at me raising an eyebrow and swung again. I teleported away.

"YOU JERK!" I yelled.

"USE YOUR WEAPON DUMBASS!" I heard Deidara call from the stands.

i glared at him.

I then pulled the Kuni from the floor and teleported in behind kisame and pointed the kuni at his neck.

"It's over." I said smirking.

he laughed.

"wow underestimated ya kid. Your lucky this was just a taijutsu spar. If I could use me jutsu, you'd probably be unconscious." He smiled at me.

"rude." I huffed. "But true..."

We both laughed and the other members walked up to us.

"New ability I take it?" Pein asked.

"yeah I-" I suddenly stopped. I felt a searing pain go through my head and my eye widened.

A bloodcurdling scream went through the area. I grabbed my head. That's when I realized. That was my scream.

"HEY! WHAT'S WRONG!" Kisame yelled rushing over. Sassori ran over and gave me a look over.

"I don't know what's wrong with her." He announced as i screamed again.

Itachi felt his chest constrict. 'I don't want to hear that scream.' He thought.

 **Kira! The necklace! It's on the floor! It must have fallen off! Hurry, put it on or you'll free HER!**

"THE NECKLACE!" I gasped through clenched teeth.

Realization dawned on the Akatski members as Itachi quickly grabbed the necklace and put it on my neck.

the pain abruptly stopped. I sat there hunched over, panting.

"What the fuck was that?" Hidan asked.

"is Kira-chan okay?" Toby asked.

'Kanna? What the fuck was that?'

Silence.

'kanna?'

I grabbed my mirror.

"KANNA! Would you fucking answer me?! What the fuck was that!?"

Silence.

"she's not responding." I said looking up at the other members.

"yeah we got that. You yelled at her out loud, not in your head, un." Deidara said.

i flushed. "Oh."

"So you have no idea what happened just now?" Pein asked.

"no clue. She was yelling at me to hurry up and put on the necklace before I freed 'her', whatever that means. And this soaring pain just shoots up in my head. Felt like my brain was melting man! And then she never answers!" I explained frustrated.

"hm, well my suggestion is don't loose that mirror and wit for a response. Trainings over for today. Dismissed."


	7. My First Mission!

**Hey guys! This is my second time typing this because my iPod touch lost connection and it didn't save anything! So as you can see, I'm pretty pissed off. If you know how to fix this error so that it can freaking let me log on, on the computer, I'll update SOOO much faster. I'll also probably update on my other InuyashaXBleach story. ANYWAY, here we go!**

 **WARNING: Hidan... And well, I guess my OC too.**

"HELP! NOOOO! ITACHI! DEIDARA! SOMEBODY! HEEEEELLLLPPP MEEEE!"

"but Kira-Chan! I want to plaaaaayyyyy!" Toby said dragging me away.

Everything was going pretty normal today. Then Obito had to come up. Ugh. Guess its time for that conversation.

Itachi and Deidara gave me apologetic looks.

"FINE! SCREW YOU GUYS THEN! " I yelled at them.

toby then dragged me to a room and shut the door. I could see him turn on his sharingan.

"uhh um, heeeey." I laughed nervously.

"you didn't tell anyone about me. You didn't even act differently... Why?" He asked in his real voice.

"Two reasons." I said holding up two fingers. "One, I value my life." He scoffed. " two, its not my secret to tell."

he stared at me for a second. "I can tell."

I cocked a purple eyebrow.

"your trustworthy." He finished.

a had a small smile.

"unless you give me a reason to stop trusting you, I'll consider you an ally. Oh pein needs you."

"Right! Thank you." I nodded at him and walked out.

I then walked down the hall, took a left, and entered pein's office.

"You needed me?" I asked closing the door behind me.

"Yes, you have a mission." He stated ignoring my shocked look. "Your going undercover as a genin from the rain. I'm going to assign two genin to come with you. This will make up your team. This mission will just be so you can have experience. I will explain your next mission when you get back."

"oh, uh ok but what's the mission?" I asked getting over my shock.

"you and your team will go to a civilian village and confirm if they are going to be Orichimaru's new test subjects. If they are, take them out. Understand?" He asked giving me the mission scroll, rain headband, and weapons pouch with Kuni,senbon, and explosive tags.

"um...if they are his test subjects...I can't bring myself to kill them. I-I won't be able to-"

"YOUR AN AKATSKI!" He yelled, "ACT LIKE IT! YOUR GOING TO TAKE THE MISSION!"

I flinched. "But I-"

"DISMISSED!"

"but-"

"ALMIGHTY PUSH!"

I flew through the door and hit the wall of the living room. I gasped from the pain and slid down the wall.

"Daaaaaamn." Hidan said what everyone was thinking."we fucking heard leader fucking yelling at you then you come fucking flying into a fucking wall!"

"owwwwieee. So mean." I whined.

I sighed.

I looked at the mission scroll in my hands. There was a small note from konan attached to it.

'Your team is outside. Go now or I fear pein will almighty push you out, good luck!'

"WHA? Now!?" I yelled getting up and running out. Leaving the Akatski to wonder what the hell just happened.

* * *

When I walked outside I was greeted by two girls. They both had long black hair that went mid back with bangs just above their eyes and both wearing a dress that was just like Sakura's from before shippuden except it was blue and their shorts were black. They were identical. Twins. The only reason I didn't think it was a shadow clone was because they had different color eyes. One of them had electric blue eyes and the other had bright red eyes.

"h-hello. i-im Ayame!" The girl with the red eyes said shyly and quietly.

"I'm Ayumi!" Blue eyes growled.

"Oh, hi, I'm Kira." I said with a nod.

They just stared at me.

"W-we should g-get moving, maybe." Ayame poked her index fingers together.

i laughed lightly.

"Alrighty then! Lets do this! Um... Do you guys know where this village is?" I asked them.

Ayumi snorted.

"and your the captain! Dumbass!"

"HEY! Not my fault I've never been there! He didn't even give me a map!"

"Haha ya he did! Check the mission scroll lord pein gave you. IDIOT!" Ayumi laughed.

"oh." I flushed looking at the map."fine lets go."

* * *

"So this is the village?" I asked.

"again, why is this idiot caption?" Ayumi asked.

"exuse me?" I asked annoyed.

"Now she's deaf?" Ayumi asked.

"Sister!" Ayame scolded.

"Ok so you guys seem to have a problem with me. What's up?"

"your just a replacement for our older brother! So don't think your our friend!" Ayumi narrowed her eyes at me.

"actually I'm just a temperary member. You can go back with your brother later. Understand?" I asked.

"DAMN BITCH-"

"AYUMI!" Ayame scolded. "W-we need to f-finish the mission.

"Fine." Ayumi grumbled.

so my first impression of these guys... Ayumi hates me and ayame is Hinata 2.0. Ugh why nagato why?

"let's just get this mission over with." I sighed.

we all slipped through the gates. There was no guards.

We walked through the village. It was like a ghost down. Whenever we saw people they just stared at us and pushed their children behind them.

ayame's stomach suddenly growled.

"AYAME!" Ayumi growled.

i laughed lightly.

"let's go eat then. I'm hungry." I smiled at them.

"we're on a mission." Ayumi instantly denied.

"oh I'm sorry. Who died and made you captain?"

HA!

Kira:1. Ayumi:0

I pulled on Ayame hand and we started walking to a nearby resturaunt, followed by a seething Ayumi.

when we made it inside everyone stared at us.

"Um...can we order?" I asked.

suddenly two men stood.

Oh shit. These guys were bigger than all three of us combined!

"You three aren't from around here. Do you work for the sound?" One of them growled.

"I think that's enough confirmation don't you?" Ayumi asked me.

"NO WAY! That could just be a coincidence!" I instantly denied.

Ayame poked her fingers together nervously.

"no, from the rain." I pointed at the forehead protector pein gave me that was tied on my arm.

"huh? Why are you guys here?" The other guy asked.

"we're just passing by. Is there anything wrong here? Can we help you?" I asked politely.

the two men looked at each other. Then they both nodded and walked away.

ayame let out a sigh of relief.

"Damn it Ayame. Coward." Ayumi narrowed her eyes at her.

"Just leave her alone." I retorted.

"oh I'm sorry. Who died and made you her twin?" She smirked.

my eyebrow twitched as I seethed in the inside.

Kira: 1 Ayumi: 1

* * *

After we ate we walked through the village. We went around snooping for any evidence that they were in kahoots with Orichimaru.

All of a sudden a Kuni wizzed past my face.

"oh damn we missed."

All three of us turned around and saw the two men from before. The entire village was behind them. (It was a small mostly abandoned village so it was like 40ish people.) o shit.

"we're going to join lord Orichimaru. There's nothing you can do about it." The man stated.

"please tell me THAT'S enough proof?!" Ayumi growled at me.

"there's too many." I whispered.

"the fuck? Aren't you lord pein's solder or something. THAT'S AN INSULT TO HIM! God will punish you!" Ayumi yelled at me.

That's right. I'm an Akatski. I'm considered equal to all of them. Am I just a coward. A disappointment? No. No! I'll prove it! I'm not a coward.

with newfound determination I pulled a Kuni from the pouch pein gave me.

"your right. Thank you Ayumi." I smiled at her.

she seemed taken back. Guess she didn't expect me to thank her. She does think I'm the bad guy after all.

"Ready, lets do this." I ordered and all three of us rushed at them.

I but my finger touch my mirror and teleported behind someone. I was about cut his neck but I hesitated. Damn it! Why can't I kill him. The man recovered his shock and knocked away my Kuni. He then grabbed my neck.

Out of the corner if my eye I saw Ayumi fighting with one of them in tyjutsu and ayame was helping out. They were ganging up on one person. The others then rushed at them and grabbed ayame.

"AYAME!" Ayumi yelled and started attacking all of them.

My vision was getting blury.

 **Wow, your pathetic arn't you. Can't kill? Well I'll show you my true strength.**

who are you? Your not Kanna. Are you the 'her' I released?

 **Not as dumb as you look huh. My names Tatski. I can't let my host's body die now can I? I'll be borrowing your body now. You can be damn sure ill take care of this little issue.**

that's all I heard before I passed out.

* * *

(Ayumi's point of view)

ayame was just caught by this bastard. I looked for Kira and found that she too was captured. Damn weaklings.

i went through a flurry of hand signs.

"Ice style: thousand needles of death!" I yelled and my ice needles stabbed through the one holding my sister.

She gasped then jumped back going through multiple hand signs.

"Magma style: lava wave." Ayame said shyly and lava shot out of her mouth and instantly killed three people.

"you know ayame, your the damn scariest person I've ever met." I said bluntly.

that was our abilities. Our kekei genkai. I have ability over ice and ayame has ability over magma. Our power reflects in our eyes too. We're the last of our clan though.

Suddenly we felt a powerful killer intent. We turned slowly and saw Kira hunched over.

"Kira?" I asked slowly.

She turned her head up and her eyes were no longer the same light purple easygoing eyes. They were a blood red killer intent filled eyes. She had a sadistic smile on her face and I noticed blood on her hands. It was the blood of the man who had caught her.

Ayame and I fell on our knees in fear. What happened to Kira?

she then turned her head. In and instant she was behind someone and easily slit their throat. She licked the blood off the blade before laughing maniacally. A brave one rushed through hand signs and shot a water dragon jutsu on her.

Then she put her hand in front of her and stuck her arms out.

"Reflect." She said. Her voice wasn't even the same. It sounded deep and scary. I wanted to cry.

the dragon rushed at her but reflected off her hands and flung back at her opponent killing him in an instant. Then she just started disappearing and appearing behind people. Each time we would find a senbon in their throat and they would collapse already dead. I closed my eyes and only heard their bloodcurdling screams as they watched their loved ones die or die themselves. Soon they were all dead and ayame and I were the only ones left standing. Well on our knees.

she then apeared in front of me.

"Hello." She said with crazy eyes.

i started to cry. I couldn't help it. My sister was already crying next to me.

"My name is Tatski. You will respect me. I don't care who has control over this body. Respect me. Or I'll come back and make your heads roll on the ground. I will probably take over whenever she fights sense she's so weak. When I show up again, I'll decide whether or not to kill you. Understand? You. Serve. Me."

i nodded rapidly as did my sister.

"Good. Take care of this pathetic body while I'm gone."

With that her eyes flashed back to light purple. Then her eyelids flew shut and she fell forward. I grabbed her before she fell. If I let her get hurt, Tatski will kill me.

I looked over at ayame. She was still staring at her in shock. I picked her up and put her over my back gently.

"let's go ayame. Our mission is finished. Success." I said wiping away my tears.

i have to be strong. For Ayame.

 **For those of you yelling MARY SUE at me, hush. She's obviously not. That was Tatski not her. Plus they were all obviously civilians except for the two big guys. I also warned you I wasn't going to have a weak-ass OC. She ain't strong but she's not weak either. And she can't just call on Tatski every time she needs help because Tatski is evil.**

 **so, SHE IS NOT MARY-SUE!**

 **Anyway, tell me how I can improve! Reveiw please!**


	8. Murderer

**Hey guys! I wanted to let you know that you are all very appreciated for reading this far! I'm so thankful to have such faithful reviewers! I meant to update this on hollowee** **n so I could have a special early update but then realized that its 12:52...technically it's not holloween anymore but it's still holloween weekend! Another thanks for those reviewers, favs, and or followers! Anyway, someone complained about the about no TABS before a paragrapgh. dude, there are no TABS on an IPOD. so unless you have a way to fix my computer, i suggest you stay silent. Anywoo, HERE WE GO!**

 **WARNING: do I** **even have to do this anymore? There's gonna be cussing and shit so deal with it.**

Kabuto shook with fear. He smirked.

"I've never felt that way except with Lord Orochimaru." He mused to himself trying to stop the shaking.

It was a normal day for him. He was going to go collect some new test subjects from some noname village, but he found three girls there. He didn't think it was a problem. He had sent two ninja there earlier. They were pretty big. I mean if two overgrown ninja and 40 civilians couldn't take on three little Genien, not to mention GIRLS, then we might as well have flying pigs.

These were not normal girls though. When one of them was about to be killed, via suffocation, I saw the scariest thing ever. She grew claws and fangs. Her hair grew longer and turned white. Her teammates didn't even notice the transformation though. All they noticed were her eyes. Her goddamn eyes. They were pure evil. The killer intent leaking from her could probably even rival lord Orochimaru himself. After she murdered everybody by putting a needle right next to an artery, therefore giving them a slow, painful, death where they drown on their own blood, she proceeded to threaten her teammates lives.

This was definitely not an ordinary girl. I think she's a demon in fact. My heat stopped when she saw me. She gave me a small wicked smile as though she was musing over how to kill me, but she passed out. Her hair changed back, her claws and fangs receeded, and her eyes turned to a matching light purple as her hair. My heart began to beat again and I gasped for air shaking. I have to report this to lord Orochimaru. She is the perfect apprentice, or even vessel. My smirk grew. Yes, I will make lord Orochimaru proud.

when I went to leave I noticed a small girl break out in tears. Looks like the demon forgot one. She ran into the forest crying silently. Her long black hair flapping behind her. Her black pupil-less eyes brimming with tears. I've heard of this girl. She was considered the monster of the village because of her kekei genkia. She can make somebody feel complete agony and pain if she wants to. All she has to do is touch them. She would've been useful if it weren't for her flaw. She has to WANT them in agony and pain. She's too soft though. So she's actually comeplety useless. Lord Orochimaru would've taken her as a vessel for such a powerful kekei genkia, but he learned the real mess up in the keki genkia. When you turn eighteen, you die. Comeplety useless. So I just let her run into the woods. The last survivor of her clan.

* * *

I felt a searing pain in my head and awoke immediately. It felt like my brain was melting. I reached up an grabbed my head. I would've screamed but my voice was choking on the pain. I reached up for my neckalice. It was still there. Then why? After a few moments of searing pain it stopped. I was panting heavily and sweat dotted my brow.

Thats when I took notice of my surrounding. I was in a forest and my two teammates were resting. What happen-

the memories of last night flooded through my mind. I abrubtly stood up. My teammates woke up with a start and looked at me.

"Wha-what happened?" I asked. "The last thing I remember was being choked by some Duce bag. Did you guys save me?"

"no, my lady-"

"whoa! The hell Ayumi? When did I become 'My lady?' What happend to 'dumbass' or 'weakling?'" I interrupted.

The twins shared a look.

"U-Um we j-just thought w-we should respect you m-more." Ayame stuttered.

It was a lie. I could tell. My mirror allows me to detect lies because it apparently 'reflects the heart' or something like that.

"um... Okay?" I gave a questioning look.

"You saved us, my lady." Ayumi said missing my gaze.

i...did?

I felt a searing pain in my head. Like my brain was melting. I didn't cry out in pain this time. I actually starting to get used to this.

Thats when it hit me. Someone else's memories. Tatski's memories. I remember feeling useless and unable to move my body as she murdered the innocent. Their screams echoed in my head. The most vibrant thing though, threading my teammates. I felt the fear rolling off them in waves. Oh. Oh no. What have I done.

I reached towards ayame. "Ayama I-" I froze. She flinched. She FLINCHED. Away from ME. I could feel the stinging in my eyes. Those two feared me. That's why they respect me.

"let's go back." I managed to choke out.

while we walked back the only thoughts going through my head were:

 _I'm a murderer. I'm a horrible friend. I killed people. Murderer. Murderer. Murderer._

I could feel Tatski smirk at my thoughts. I heard her laugh echoing in my head. Where's kanna?

* * *

 **I know this chapter is short so I'm putting in an OMAKE. Enjoy.**

I was going through my normal routine. i flashed to the Alatski's base early today and saw the Alatski's in the kitchen having breakfast. The only problem here, thereeating instant noodles. For breakfast.

"Whoa! You can't have noodles for breakfast!" I yelled at them.

They looked at me blankly. Then resumed eating.

"Oh come on! That's so unacceptable! That's it, I'll make breakfast!" I said grinning madly.

they blinked at me.

"you know how to cook?"Kisame asked me.

"Well no, it can't be that hard me just get some ingredients from my world." I shrugged my shoulders and teleported out.

they sweat dropped.

"This might not be a good idea un." Deidara said.

"ya, remember the last fucking time we let konan fucking cook." Hidan agreed.

everyone shivered at the thought.

"Hey! It wasn't THAT bad!" Konan yelled defensively.

"Hey I'm back!" I unintentionally saved the Alatski from konan's rage.

i put a plate of French toast in front of hidan.

"taste it."

He slowly picked it up and took a bite. At first his expression was neutral. Then his face paled and he promptly threw up in a nearby trashcan.

"oh come on! It can't be that bad!" I said taking a bite.

it tasted absolute awful. Complete shit. My face paled and I forced myself not to gag. Hunching over choking.

"yeah, it was that fucking bad." Hidan clarified still holding his stomach.

"WHO ASKED YOU?!" I yelled at him with senbon in between my fingers with my fist curled making it look like claws.

"Kira-chan is scary." Toby yelped as everyone took a step back.

i sighed heavily.

"fine, just eat the damn pop tarts I bought." I gave up putting the poptarts on the table.

"What are poptarts?" Sassori asked.

"What is this, the past?! Now your gonna ask me what cell phone is?!" I yelled exasperated.

i got a bunch of blank looks.

"YOUR KIDDING! You don't have PHONES in this world?! Fuck that! I'm outta here!" I yelled teleporting away so I could go to school.

From that day forward the Akatski ate poptarts for breakfast.


	9. Toki Kitsu

**Hey** **guys!** **Look, I'm updating! Yay! Still from my iPod though...*sigh* *dodges chair* hey! I wasn't that late! Dei! SAVE ME!**

 **Deidara: no, un.**

 **me: WHYY?!**

 **Deidara: You ate the last pop tart, un.**

 ***sweatdrop.***

 **why are you still reading this! Story below!**

 **WARNING: Language, and sadly iPods don't have TAB so deal with it. (it auto corrects too many spaces so that won't work too.)**

We were walking back to the rain. I separated from them when we got close because they're rain genin and I'm Akatski. (They actually have no idea I'm an Akatski, pein just told them I was also a rain genin.) Anyway, I'm at some unknown village near the rain. I decided to go get an inn to stay for the night. I'd rather not return to the Akatski yet. I'm still managing my emotions.

I'm mad at them for judging me...yet, i can't bring myself to hate them. I just feel sadness towards them. I remember glaring at Ayumi once because she refused to meet my gaze, she panicked, paled, then abruptly fainted. I still couldn't belive that happened. Just how scary IS Tatski?

While I was thinking, I bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking wh-" i paused when I saw what was happening.

I bumped into a large man with scars all over his face. There was three other men too. What made me stop though. Was the fact that there was a small girl cowering in fear at their feet. The girl had long black hair, pale skin, and the oddest eyes. They were literally all black. There was no white, at all. It was like the Hyuga eyes except black. Creepy. She also had a small petite frame. Her body shook with fear there were tears sliding past her face.

"Hey there, were you planning on joining us?" The man with the scars asked eerily.

"Depends, what's going on?" I ask narrowing my eyes on them.

The man laughed evilly.

This is bad. Now what do I do? Um, think think THINK!

i quickly bit my finger and touched my mirror. I disappeared to the girl, grabbed her, and reappeared right in front of the thugs.

'WHAT? That wasn't supposed to happen! I was supposed to reappear at the inn! Shit! Looks like it's harder with a person with me.'

"Run!" I told the girl as I grabbed her hand and started running.

"YOU BITCH! Get back here!" He holloered and the three started chasing after us.

We kept running until we reached a cliff.

"Damn! Who the fuck builds their village right next to a damn cliff!" I yelled. "Stay here. If you find an opening, only then will you run, understand."

"B-but why? Why do you want to help me? I'm a monster. Why-"

"I ASKED IF YOU UNDERSTAND! NOT IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS!" I yelled.

she nodded so fast I thought her neck would snap.

"good. You can ask me all you want once I get us out of here." I smiled at her.

Her eyes widened. _That was the first time someone smiled at me before._

The three men cornered us. It was either them or the cliff.

I stepped forward.

"Okay, let's dance." I grabbed my senbon and rush at them.

The guy throws a punch but I easily dodge. 'Heh I learned to dodge punches from my dad, sure that wasn't his intention but..' I then dodge another punch. I spin around and kick him. ...only for it to have no effect. WHY ARE MY HITS SO GODDAMN LIGHT! I dodge the second guy and teleport behind the first, easily sticking senbon into his throat.

"BITCH!" The third guy roars before pulling out a knife and throwing it at me.

I dodged easily.

"HA! YOU CANT HIT ME WITH THOSE! IM THE FUCKING QUEEN AT DODGEBALL!" I yell before sticking his neck with senbon.

"wait, where's the first gu-" I got punched in the back before finishing my sentence. He then kneed me in the gut and punched me in the face.

I fell to the ground in pain.

He instantly took this moment to grab the girl from before.

"HEY! LET HER GO!" I yelled, wincing in pain.

"If you insist." He let go. Except, she started falling...off the cliff.

"NOOOO!" I grab my neckalice and appear right at the edge of the cliff. I grab the girl's hands.

The guy took this as a chance to pick up his unconscious buddies and disappear into the village.

The girl had an accepting look on her face.

"Just let go. There's nothing left for me anyway. PLEASE! JUST LET ME DIE! LET GO!" She yelled at me with a pleading look on her face.

"ILL _NEVER_ LET YOU GO! You hear me! I don't care what you are or who you have left. If you seriously don't have anyone left in this world, then make new bonds. But I'm _never_ letting you go. You got that?!" I told her seriously.

she stared at me with wide eyes. Then all at once the tears came.

"THAT WAS A QUESTION!" I yelled.

she once again shook her head extreamly fast making tears lash out at me.

"Glad we have an understanding." I smiled. " now let's get you up, shall we."

I took a deep breath and pulled. Damn I have no upper body strength. I pulled harder. I pulled with _all_ my strength. Finally she gets over the top. We both just lied at the edge of the cliff panting lightly.

then we both turn out heads to eachother and smirk.

I get up and hold out my hand.

"Im Kira Kameda."

"...Toki Kitsu." She takes my hand. "Um, Kameda-san-"

"No, nope, not happening. It's Kira. Just Kira. Never used an honorific in my life, don't plan to."

"right. Um, Kira, Why... I'm a monster...why would-"

"ugh. That again? Listen belive it or not, your not a monster. Your human like everyone else. The real monsters, are those cruel enough not to see you as you." I told her softly.

"Kira."

"so, are you from this village?" I asked.

"No. My village was massacred yesterday." She stated sadly.

"what?!" My eyes widened.

"yes, the shadow village. It's the first village to be made up of just one clan." She said sadly.

I froze.

 _Isn't that the village I...?_

"I saw the one who did it. Her eyes were the color of blood. Pure death." She said clenching her fist in anger.

My blood ran cold.

 _I...i murdered her family. I'm the reason she has nothing left. It was me._

 **Kind of ironic don't you think. She's talking about you! Ha!**

 _Tatski!_

 **Oh calm down. You would've had to kill them anyway.**

 _But all those innocent people!_

 **Ya, that we're going to get experimented on. We showed them mercy by taking their lives.**

 _Yeah, well...why did you threaten my teammates!_

 **I only asked for respect. Not my fault my voice sounds terrifying.**

 _But..._

 **Exactly. Nothing. So stop wallowing in your own self pity you weak host.**

"Kira, Kira, KIRA!" I snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of Toki's voice.

"oh sorry." I murmured.

"Jeez, I'm just not gonna talk about death around you then, huh." She mused.

"oh wait," i remembered something, "so are you a jinchuriki or something."

"No... Why would you Think that?" She asked.

"well, I mean, you said you were a monster...repeatedly..."

"Oh! That's because of my Keki genkia." She stated.

i gave her a gesture to tell her to go on.

"right, well, if I touch somebody with my jutsu activated, they feel comeplete and absolute pain."

"woah, really! Why didn't you use it on those guys?" I asked amazed.

"I haven't mastered it yet. I can only get one person before I pass out from exhaustion." She explained.

"oh. Well. That sucks." I said flatly.

"that's not all that sucks too, I die at the age of 18." She said staring at the sky.

my eyes widened again.

"How old are you know?" I asked solemnly.

"erm...8"

"WHAT? But you act more mature than me?!" I yelled.

"well, because my end is 18, I grow mature really fast. Mentally, I could be older than you."

"Wha-"

"how old are you?" She asked interrupting me.

"17." I stated.

"WHAT?! You look like a fresh genin though!" She yelled.

"I am a fresh genin. I just started late." I said.

she sighed.

after a few moments of silence she spoke up.

"Kira. You told me to make new bonds. Will...will you be my new bond?" She asked me.

i stood shocked.

"M-me?" I asked.

"I...I want to be you apprentice! Please take me under your wing, shishio!" She yelled with determination.

"woah, master? Calm down now!"

"I won't take know as an answer, you got that?" She asked.

"but, Toki, my life is dangerous and-"

"THAT WAS A QUESTION!" She yelled mimicking me from before.

i nodded my head so fast I was surprised it didn't snap.

"glad we have an understanding." She mimicked smiling slyly.

"alright but, I should warn you. I live with S class missing Ninja so..."

"AWESOME!" She shouted.

i laughed.

"Alright. Let's go."

 **Alright, here are some peoples ages so I don't confuse you:**

 **Kira: 17**

 **Toki: 8**

 **Itachi: 19**

 **Deidara: 18**

 **Hidan: 23**

 **Kakazu: (he's over a thousand so..)**

 **Obito: 26**

 **Pein: 32 (Wikipedia says he's 36 but I want them to be closer in age, plus wasn't obito supposed to be older? According to Wikipedia , he's not.)**

 **Konan: 31**

 **Zetsu: I have no idea so I'm gonna guess 35ish?**

 **Sassori: 32**


	10. Land of Waves

**Hey guys! *ducks behind chair* sorry about being late...hehe. I totally had writers block. I had all these ideas pop into my head and I wanted to put them in without making Kira look like a comeplete Mary-Sue. I actually don't mind Mary-Sue stories, but I'd rather not make one...at least yet.**

 **Anyway~ HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

 **Warning: do I still have to do this? You know the drill!**

Im not sure how long it was until I realized I was going the wrong direction.

"WE'RE IN THE LAND OF WAVES DAMMIT!" Toki yelled at me.

"I said I was sorry!~ jeez Sunshine! Calm Dow- OW!"

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU CALL ME SUNSHINE?! My hair and eyes are both black, and I HATE EYERYTHING!" Toki screamed.

"So mean!~ is that how someone treats their master?" I pouted rubbing my injured head as we walked down the streets in the land of waves.

"I DONT. GIVE. A FLYING FUCK!" She yelled.

"Toki!~ your so rude!~" I whined waving my arms for enphasis.

Her eybrow twitched.

"I'm going to go find a map. I'll meet you at the bridge in the front of the village." She said glaring at me.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"I don't care. Just don't die." She replied flatly before stomping away.

"jeez. You used to be so cute back then too." I sighed.

"having troubles?"

I turned around to see a man with gravity defying silver hair and a forehead protected covering one of his eyes.

"Yeah. I'm guessing you heard our whole argument?" I said.

"I'm pretty sure the whole village heard your argument." He replied.

i light pink dusted my cheeks. "Oh."

He chuckled. "I'm guessing you aren't from this village?"

"No, I actually just got back from my first mission," I pointed at my forehead protector on my neck, "I'm from the rain village. My teammates comepletly ditched me and when I saved Toki's life, she decided to become my apprentice."

"I see. Wait, first mission? Outside of the village? I would've thought they would've given you a D rank. Guess our villages are pretty different." He eye smiled at me.

"well, I am 17. I decided to become a ninja pretty late." I explained.

"well, I'm Kakashi Hatake. You?"

"Kira Kameda." We shook hands.

"You seem...familiar. Do I know you?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't think so, but you seem very familiar as well...not personally, more like I've seen you before."

"hm. That could be it, I don't feel like I know you personally either." He shrugged.

"Makes sense." I smiled.

"Well I better head out. Good-bye Kira-san!"

"Right! Oh, and just Kira. Kira-san makes me feel old." I replied bluntly.

he chuckled and left.

 _Why does he feel so goddamn familiar?_

 **What are you, a dumbass? All Narutards cry at your stupidity.**

 _What do you mean Tatski?_

 **Well DUMBASS that's _the_ Kakashi Hatake! He's a main character retard!**

I froze.

 _Oh shit! I just met THE Kakashi Hatake!_

I felt like I was gonna fangirl squeal, but held it in because I would get weird looks.

i felt so excited a basically ran into a shop door. I blushed in embarrassment at the weird looks I got.

i walked into the shop and looked around.

It was a food market. It was kind of depressing with their lack of food. I couldn't help but notice how familiar it looked.

something caught my eye though.

In the far back was a bracelet in a glass box. it was silver and has a single jewel on it.

Oh. My. Jashin.

That is the most gorgeous bracelet EVER!

I instantly went to the cashier.

"Can I have that?" I asked him.

"you've got that kind of money?" He asked incrudiously.

i looked at the price and realized it was written in Jappaneeze. Damn it.

i pulled out the money that pein gave me for inns, food, and necessities.

"is this enough?" I asked the man.

his eyes bulged at the money in my hand.

"Y-YES!"

he quickly took it, counted the needed amount and gave me back the rest.

Then he walked over to the glass took the bracelet and handed it to me.

i soon as I touched the bracelet I felt something spark inside me.

i just ignored it and pocketed the money. I then saw someone walk in and my eyes almost budged out of my head.

I saw a pink haired girl and an old man walk in the store.

 _Uh-uh! I'm not an idiot on this one! That's Sakura Haruno and Tazuna the bridge builder!_

 _Hold on..._

 _Land of waves_

 _Kakashi Hatake_

 _Familiar food store that was almost out of business_

 _Sakura and Tazuna..._

 _I KNOW WHERE I AM IN THE NARUTO TIMELINE! WE'RE AT THE LAND OF WAVES ARC!_

 **I can't belive you figured that out, but couldn't figure out who Kakashi was even after he introduced himself. This just proves how big of a dumbass you are.**

 _SHUT UP!_

I quickly compose myself and put the bracelet in my weapons pouch.

I was about to stupidly introduce myself or something when I felt someone touch my butt.

I practically heard all my sanity snap.

"PERVERT!" I yelled throwing the guy out of the store and before I knew it there were senbon needles in my hand. A second later the senbon needles were tatski's demonic energy and hitting his chakra points.

A second. It only took a second and he looked like a porcupine and each senbon hit his chakra points.

 _What the fuck? When did I learn to do that?!_

 **I might've helped. I like it when your deadly. It makes me more powerful.**

Oh why doesn't that surprise me?

"Woah! Your good!" I heard someone say behind me.

I turned around and saw Sakura staring at the man wide eyed.

Tazuna's mouth was on the floor.

"haha. Guess I got carried away..." I said akwardly.

"are you kidding?!" Sakura gushed. "I blinked and the guy was a porcupine!"

"Thanks?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno." She introduced.

"Kira Kameda." I replied.

"wait. What business does the rain have here?" Tazuna asked staring at my forehead protector.

"I was returning from my mission. Do you happen to know where the bridge is?" I asked after realizing that I was supposed to meet Toki at the bridge like...an hour ago.

"Yes! That's where we're heading now!" Sakura said happily.

 **What the hell's wrong with her? We could've been the enemy and now she's basically leading us to where she's supposed to guard? Is every human a dumbass?**

"oh, then do you mind if you could lead me there?" I asked ignoring Tatski.

"of course, but I have to take Tazuna-san to his home. Do you want to come with me?" She asked.

"Yes!" I jumped trying to hide my excitement...and failing.

she giggled."sure are hyper aren't you?"

I shrugged.

* * *

When we made it to Tazuna's house everyone turned to look at me curiously.

i, on the other hand, was about to explode with happiness.

there was _the_ Naruto Uzumaki and _the_ Sauske Uchiha.

Im about to hypervenalate.

 **Calm down dumbass. If you don't I'll have to take over to keep you from fainting!**

I swallowed Down my fangirl Instincts and waved.

"Sakura, who's she?" Naruto asked curiously.

 _OH MY GOD HE'S SO CUTE AND TINY!_

*breath in. Breath out.*

"I'm Kira Kameda." I introduced myself.

"She wanted to know where the bridge was so I decided to drop off Tazuna here before leading her there." Sakura explained.

"Good idea, Sakura. May I ask why you want to know where the bridge is?" Kakashi asked.

 **Look! This human isn't a dumbass! It was just you and the pink haired chick!**

"weren't you there when Toki told me to meet her at the bridge?" I asked Kakashi ignoring Tatski

i look of realization flashed in his eye. "Ah, yes. You were supposed to meet her there a couple hours ago, right?"

"Well, um, I'm...kinda late." I laughed akwardly.

"you shouldn't be late to your students, you know." Kakashi scolded.

"oh that's rich coming from you." Naruto said flatly.

"Hn." Sauske agreed.

Kakashi deflated.

"SEE?! Such disrespectful students! Well, at least mine arn't as disrespectful as your apprentice Toki." Kakashi fake cried.

i laughed.

"So your a ninja of the rain?" Sauske asked.

"yeah I am." I nodded.

"oh! You should of seen her, Kakashi-sensi! When me and Tazuna were at the shop a little while ago, we heard her yell something about a pervert and then she threw this guy through a wall! I blinked and the guy was covered head to toe in senbon! She's got to be the fastest ninja I've ever met!" Sakura said happily.

"I might've..overreacted. I don't do well with perverts." I explained to the raised eyebrows I got. "Anyway Sakura, I need to get to Toki."

"Oh right! Sorry about that." Sakura apologized.

"Naruto, Sauske, go with them." Kakashi ordered.

Sauske sighed and got up while Naruto jumped happily.

* * *

By the time we reached the bridge there was a fuming Toki there.

"Hey Sunshine!" I called out.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN THE PAST FOUR HOURS! I THOUGHT YOU DIED DAMN IT! WHAT DID YOU GET LOST?! AGAIN?! AND I TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIMES, ITS TOKI!" She screamed at me.

everyone winced.

"damn Toki, you trying to break my eardrums?" I asked wincing.

She looked like she was gonna explode until she saw the three ninjas and her attitude took a 180 degree turn.

"Hi! I'm Toki!" She said happily.

they just stared at her.

"basically, she has the attitude change of Sakura and the energy of Naruto." Sauske said.

"she actually kind of looks like you Sauske." I piped up.

She giggled. "So what I'm a combination of you three?"

"I would think so." I laughed.

"so wait, how do you guys plan to leave? The bridge isn't even done yet." Sakura asked.

"to be honest, I don't even know how I got here." I said bluntly.

"SEE! YOU ADMIT TO BEING LOST!" Toki yelled.

i winced.

"You didn't let me finish. I know how to get past the bridge."

This caught their attention.

"what? Are you going to swim?" Sakura asked.

"No."

"are you going to walk across the water?" Sauske asked.

"No."

"what? What? WHAT?" Naruto asked getting impatient.

"I'll teleport us there." I explained.

"wha? You can do that!" Sakura said awed.

"Yes I can." I then smiled at them. "It was nice seeing you guys. We'll meet again."

"Wait! I need a proper introduction!" Toki announced.

"Okay! Well I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to be Hokage one day! Believe it!" He smiled broadly.

"Sakura Haruno." She bowed.

"Hn. Sauske Uchiha"

"Hokage? Well it's nice to meet you future Hokage!" I said smiling at him.

His eyes widened.

"I believe in you so you better not let me down, okay!" I smiled goofily at him.

"I-I won't! I promise!" I said with his voice cracking and his eyes on the verge of tears.

Must.. Resist..temptation... _SO CUTE!_

"OH MY GOD, your so cute!" I squealed and hugged him.

His face turned a bright red.

sauske and Sakura looked absolutely shocked.

"I was wondering when she was going to snap. She's weird like that." Toki sighed.

I then got off him and cleared my throat.

"Okay, let's get going, Toki!" I announced.

"fine, but how do you plan to-"

i grabbed Toki, discreetly bit my thumb, and grabbed my mirror.

We appeared at the other side of the water in less than a second.

the ninjas stared at me in shock.

"BYE!" I yelled before I turned and walked in the _right_ direction, towards the Akastki base.


	11. Kira the Teleporter: Demon of the Rain

**Hey guys! Sorry for being late...why do I feel like I say that very often? Anyway~ I came up with like 70 different ways to go with this story and my mind was on overload. Then this idea came up and I was like BAM! Using that one. If I don't end up updating for a while it's probably because I changed my mind on something and tweaking it. Anywhoo~ on with the chapter!**

 **"Hidan, wan't to do the warning?" Author-chan (aka me) asks.**

 **"Fuck ya! I'm here bitches! So here's a fucking warning!"**

 **Sweatdrop***

* * *

(3rd person point of veiw)

"-Then she teleported away!" Naruto told his sensei, "can you teach me that?!"

kakashi froze.

"It can't be..." He mumbled.

"sensei?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi's eye widened as he remembered something.

~FLASHBACK~

 _Kakashi woke up from the sound of a bird cawing outside._

 _normally, he would of dismissed it, but that distinctive pattern the bird was cawing caused him to rush outside and hold out his hand. The bird flew into his arm and he took the message it's leg. As soon as he did the bird flew away._

 _He opened the message to show a warning from the leaf village. Apparently there was a massacre nearby and it was all done by a young girl who was said to have purple hair and eyes and the wrath of a demon. She apparently was very skilled and had the Keki Genkai of transportation. She even made a name for herself:_

 _Kira the teleporter; demon of the rain._

 _He decided to check the village real quick to make sure his cute little genin were safe._

 _After checking around for a couple minutes he came to a stop when he heard something kind of unusual._

 _"WE'RE IN THE LAND OF WAVES DAMMIT!"_

 _"I said I was sorry!~ jeez Sunshine! Calm Dow- OW!"_

 _"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU CALL ME SUNSHINE?! My hair and eyes are both black, and I HATE EYERYTHING!"_

 _"So mean!~ is that how someone treats their master?"_

 _"I DONT. GIVE. A FLYING FUCK!"_

 _"Toki!~ your so rude!~"_

 _Her eybrow twitched._

 _"I'm going to go find a map. I'll meet you at the bridge in the front of the village."_

 _"What do you want me to do?"_

 _"I don't care. Just don't die."_

 _"jeez. You used to be so cute back then too." She sighed._

 _Thats when Kakashi noticed her purple eyes and purple hair. Could this be the girl?_

 _Kakashi jumped behind her and decided to investigate. She's supposed to be heartless and powerful._

 _"Having Troubles?" Kakashi asked her._

 _~End of Flashback~_

He figured it couldn't have been her chakra was so weak he couldn't sense it. Also, she was so friendly and basically told a stranger her life story.

He sighed. How could he have done something so stupid?

At least he knows why she looked familiar..

"Kakashi-sensei?" The number-one-knucklehead-ninja asked.

"Maa. Don't worry. It's nothing. How would you guys like some training?"

* * *

(Kira's point of veiw)

"we're almost there, no worries." I assured Toki, who was _still_ complaining.

"Well we would've already been there if you didn't lead us to THE LAND OF WAVES!" She yelled.

"Still going on about that? Come on, don't be a bitch." I sighed.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BITCH?!" She screeched.

"ugh. Your such a drag." I said, pulling a shikamaru.

"ILL DEMOLISH YOU!"

I just sighed bored.

just then we saw something blur by us and we both got into battle position.

"guess we start our training now, Toki." I told her.

"What? Me! What am I supposed to do!" She responded frantic.

"show me your Keki Genkai. Now Toki." I told her pulling out senbon needles.

Then we saw a large figure grab Toki's arm.

"KITSU STYLE: ITAMI NO CHITOSE!" AN: this means a thousand years of pain in Jappaneeze. That's the name of her jutsu.

Toki's eyes suddenly had a silver pupil. The figure that grabbed her arm suddenly fell on the ground screaming in pain.

"Wait...I know that scream...HIDAN?!" I yelled as I ran over to him. "RELEASE THE JUTSU!"

She looked shocked at first, but recovered and made a tiger hand seal.

"Release!" And Hidan stopped screaming.

He looked pretty shaken, but he got over it and stood up.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU ATTACK US?!" I yelled at him.

"I can explain that." We heard a voice behind us and turned to see the rest of the Akatski.

"You see, un, this is what happened." Deidara started.

~FLASHBACK~

 _Deidara and Sassori just got back from a mission._

 _"So every team is back, un?" Deidara asked when he walked in and saw all the Akatski members sitting around on the couch. Some were reading scrolls or books (Itachi, Konan, Pain) while others were watching TV (Kisame, Toby, Zetsu, Hidan and Kakazu)._

 _"No, Kira isn't here yet." Itachi (surprisingly) said._

 _"We saw her Teammates in the village." Sassori stated._

 _"Yes, they said she went in the opposite direction." Konan said annoyed._

 _"She ran away,un?" Deidara asked surprised._

 _"More like got lost." Hidan snickered._

 _"Typical Kira, un." Deidara sighed._

 _"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BITCH?!" A voice near the base screeched._

 _"It has to be Kira. Who else stupidly provokes the enemy." Sassori sighed._

 _They all rushed outside and Pein ordered Hidan to take care of the threat._

 _~flashback end~_

"So that's what happened, un." Deidara explained.

"Hold on, Hold on," I started, "...Sassori, did you just call me stupid?"

Everyone facepalmed.

"That wasn't the point." Kisame sighed.

"So who's she Kira-chan?" Toby asked curiously but still loud as ever.

"Oh! This is Toki! She's my apprentice." I introduced her.

"Wait, don't you have to be strong to have an apprentice, un?" Deidara questioned.

I instantly had senbon needles pointed at his throat.

"What was that?" I asked in an eerily calm voice that made the Akatski shiver.

"Nothing!" He replied instantly.

"fucking wait! What was that damn jutsu the bitch used on me?" Hidan piped up.

"That'd be my Kekki Genkai." She explained, "it lets the user give comeplete pain to anyone that touches them."

Some eyes widened at that.

"Then she will become your partner in the Akatski." Pein announced.

"Woah, Hold on! Your in _the_ Akatski, as in, the S ranked criminal organization?" Toki questioned me with a look of disbelief on her face.

"oh did I not mention that?" I asked her gaining several face palms.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She deadpanned.

I shrugged. "So, you in?"

"HELL YEAH!"


	12. Sara's Birthday!

**Hey guys! I'm actually close to being on time this time! Thanks for the Reveiws! As a response...**

 **1\. Okay I guess I should have warned you guys I have a spelling problem...whoops.**

 **2\. Please keep in mind this is before the time-skip so the ages are different, plus I did warn you that I changed the ages a little because I didn't want the Akatsuki to look old.**

 **3\. Her name is Kira which is short for Akira, a normal Japeneese name...What's so OC about the name Kira?**

 **4\. I already explained in the beginning that her hair and eye color is because of a bloodline sickness, not Mary-Sueness, I was going to put more about the sickness later on. Please do not criticize me about something I already went over in the beginning of the story because if you read that part of the story you wouldn't complain about her being Mary-Sue. That being said, sorry if I sounded rude for a second, Thank you for telling me your honest opinion.**

 **5\. Thank you so much, AMS, but I wouldn't call me a genius! I just put my ideas into words. I haven't seen Farytail, but your OC seemed genuine enough. Make a Naruto or Inuyasha Fanfic story and I'll definently read! Good luck!**

 **ANYWHOO~ thanks again!**

 **WARNINGS: guess I should include my spelling/grammar problem...and language of course.**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I yelled attacking Sara in bonecrushing hug as soon as the walked into my house.

"Thanks...*gasp*...Can't...breathe" she choked out and I released her immediately.

"Sorry." I responded quickly before giving her a small box.

"wha-you didn't have to give me anything!" She laughed while opening the box.

She gasped at what she saw.

It was a sterling silver chain bracelet with one beutiful sapphire on it.

It was the bracelet I bought in the land of waves.

"Wow." She breathed, "This must've cost a fortune."

"Not really, but it is beautiful." I told her smiling.

she gave my a huge hug. "Thank you!"

"Here, I'll help you put it on." I told her as I took the bracelet from her hand.

When I touched it I got that same weird sensation I got before. It felt like something warm left my body and entered the bracelet.

Just like before, I shook of the feeling as nothing and helped her put on the bracelet.

She smiled at me, but then got a michevious glint in her eyes.

"You do realize I'm 18 now and your still 17. As in, I'm an adult and you still a child." She told me smugly.

I glared at her.

"Huh, I can smoke now...but, you can't." She said smiling innocently.

"Why you-" I was cut off when she pulled out a CD and turned on the TV, effectively ignoring me.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?" I called out.

She was too busy clicking play and dragging me to the couch next to her as she stared in anticipation at me to see my reaction.

" _I realize the screaming pain, searing loud in my brain-"_

I gasp as I recognize the theme song in Naruto shippuden.

"I knew you'd like it, your obsessed with that show." She told me smirking.

"You watch Naruto?!" I asked her in awe.

"Yep, started a little while ago." She laughed. "I'm on the fight between Itachi and Sauske."

I gasped.

"your so far behind! You haven't even learned about the truth behind the-" I was interuppted when she slapped a hand over my mouth and glared at me.

"Listen here you Narutard." She started menacingly, "If you spoil one thing for me, I'm going to Kick you so hard, you ancestors will feel it."

I felt the blood drain from my face. "G-got it."

* * *

 **Couple hours later: at Akastki base**

"Toki?" I called out looking around the base.

I planned on training her a little but couldn't find the little ray of sunshine.

I was going to keep looking, but my Akatsuki ring glowed. This means there's a meeting.

I calmly walked into the meeting room to find everyone already there. Toki was sitting next to Kisame.

"Please?" she asked him.

"No." He replied simply.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Ple-" she was interuppted when I slapped a hand over her mouth. Most the Akastsuki sighed in relief.

"Your giving me a headache." I told her flatly. "What do you want anyway?"

"I want to pet Kisame's hair~!" She whined.

A beat.

A second beat.

I burst out laughing.

"I already said no!" Kisame growled at her.

"But it looks so soooooft~" she argued.

"Yeah Kisame! It looks Sooo~ soft!" I giggled.

He glared at me with a 'your not helping' look.

"Enough. The meeting begins now." Peins voice echoed through the meeting room.

I took a seat next to Toki and Itachi.

"Kira." Pein began drawing attention to me, "I got the report from your mission."

My hearbeat sped up.

 _I really hope he doesn't say anything...TOKI IS SITTING RIGHT THERE!_

I sent a panicked look to Toki.

He seemed to understand because he said, "Toki, can you please step out a moment."

"Why?" She questioned.

He gave her a 'Are you questioning me?' Look .

"Ugh fine." She sighed before standing up and walking out.

I sighed in relief after the door closed.

I got a bunch of confused looks.

"Kira had a mission to massacre a small 1 clan village if they were working with Orichmaru." Pein said emotionless.

I got a couple surprised looks.

"Your teammates, however, sent us a...questionable report." Konan piped up.

"Questionable?" Sasori asked.

"You have a new demon in your mirror, I take it?" Pein said making some members look at me in shock or confusion.

"Her name's Tatski." I told him avoiding his gaze.

"Wait, what about Kanna, un?" Deidara asked.

"She hasn't responded since Tatski's seal broke a while ago. I actually stopped sensing her presence this morning." I admitted.

"I see." Pein responded solemnly.

"So was it you who massacred that clan single handedly in a matter of seconds." Konan questioned with a look in her eyes I couldn't decipher.

That got me a look of disbelif from a lot of members.

"Technically it was my body, but it was Tatski who took over my mind at the time." I explained.

"So why didn't you want the little bitch to hear this?" Hidan questioned.

"Toki...Is the last survivor of that clan." I said sadly.

Cue the gasps.

"So wait, un, she wants revenge on you...and your training her for it, yeah?" Deidara questions incrudiously.

"Well in my defense, I agreed to train her before I knew she was the last survivor...I didn't even know there was a survivor." I explained.

"So you don't want her to find out?" Kisame asked with a somewhat accusing tone.

"I-I want to tell her myself...When I think she's ready...When I think I'm ready." I answered him avoiding his gaze.

"Hn, there is something else." Itachi spoke up (surprising a lot of people), "If those were your first kills, you seem perfectly fine about it. Even the strongest falter at a first kill."

 **Wow, I've never heard him talk so much.** Tatski mused.

"That's because they were not my first kills." I answered getting everyone's attention, "My mother was my first kill."

There was a dead science after that. The tension was so high you could cut it with a kunai.

"You guys done yet?" Toki opened the door oblivious to the tension, "your taking, like, years."

I plastered on a fake smile. "Yeah, come on, I want to teach you something."

I got up, ignoring the lingering gazes on me, and walked out with an excited Toki in tow.


	13. What if There's a Pedo-Snake?

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update for a while, I went like brain dead and couldn't come up with anything. I want so bad to just start something, but I don't want the story to seem rushed. Also I want to add a little romance, but I don't want it to dominate the story. I'm thinking that maybe I should just hold off romance until Shippuden or something, though I'm not sure. I mean, she is 17. Also I noticed distinctly that I really don't get much reviews. But I guess I do get follows so I guess here's the update.**

 **WARNING: Bruh, there's bad language every damn chapter, I'm not going to keep doing this.**

"Again." An emotionless voice rang out.

I picked up another kunai and flung it gracefully at the target. My muscles tensed then released the kunai with 100% accuracy. It flung through the air...then It flopped uselessly to the ground two feet ahead of me.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! Why won't it fucking hit!? I can't believe this load of bullshit!" I yelled.

You could hear Hidan laughing a little behind me and the amusement and disappointment radiating off the rest of the Akatsuki. Well except for Kakazu, he left to go update his bingo book, and Toki finally convinced Kisame to teach her how to wield a sword so they weren't there either.

Itachi just sighed.

You see, Pein told me that I needed to get stronger, so he made Itachi be my sensei because he was the most capable. It also got pretty awkward between us because of what happened last week after we had that meeting.

 _~FLASHBACK~_

 _I pelted Toki with dodgeballs while laughing insanely._

 _"HOW THE FUCK IS THIS NECESSARY FOR MY TRAINING?" She yelled at me as she got hit AGAIN with a ball._

 _"Dumbass, why do you think I never get hit by Kunai or shuriken? 'Cuz I'm the queen of dodgeball! So DODGE!" I pelted her again._

 _"Kira, may I speak with you a moment?" I heard a voice behind me._

 _I stopped pelting Toki and turned around to see Itachi standing there._

 _"Yeah, sure." I responded before spinning around to Toki, "TOKI BREAK!"_

 _She slumped down on the floor panting and sighing in relief._

 _"Sheesh, maybe we should work on your stamina next." I told her._

 _"YOU TRY GETTING PELTED BY DODGEBALLS FOR TWO HOURS! You sadistic bastard." She hissed glaring at me._

 _"Already have, it's called P.E." I told her before following Itachi outside._

 _We both sat down on a ledge watching it rain for a little bit._

 _"It's always raining here, in Ame." I said quietly._

 _He nodded before turning to me._

 _"You might not have noticed, but we all saw the regret and sorrow flash through your eyes when you told us about your mother...Do you want to talk about it?" He asked._

 _I looked down at my lap._

 _"It was a year ago." I started taking a deep breath._

 _"I was heading to Karate. It's a self defense class, which is kind of ironic considering my attacks are weak as shit."_

 _Itachi breathed a laugh._

 _"I was going to get my black belt, believe it or not. You see, In Karate, the belts are basically representations of your rank. Black was the highest rank. Well I guess there was second degree black belt and stuff, but it was still a black belt. Anyway, I was impateint. I didn't watch where I was going when I was crossing the road. I didn't see the truck until I felt my mom push me out of the way and take the blow for me." A tear slid down my cheek, "The truck exploded. They...They couldn't even find her body. They say it melted with the explosion or something. It was all my fault." There was tears flowing down my face now and my body was trembling. "If only I had watched where I was going. If I had been more patient. Then she..." I trailed off._

 _I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Itachi smiling softly at me._

 _"I might not know what a Truck is, but I understand what happened. Thats why I can tell you that it isn't your fault. You didn't kill her. That was her_ choice. _She_ chose _pushing you out of the way. She took the blow for you. You shouldn't blame yourself."_

 _I stared at him in shock._

 _He smiled again then got up and left me to my thoughts._

~END FLASHBACK~

I guess we consider each other friends now. I mean, I saw _the_ Itach Uchiha _smile._ I wasn't thinking at the time, but that's a damn good accomplishment. Now though, he's my sadistic teacher.

"Hey Itachi?" I asked getting his attention, "does this mean I can call you 'Sensei' now?"

I instantly had to dodge a Kunai.

"The fuck?! You could've just said no!" I glared at him.

He kept a neutral expression, but I could see his eyes dance in amusement.

* * *

Three hours later Toki was still training with Kisame but Kakazu came back with his new bingo book and an unamused expression on his face.

"Brat, your going to want to see this." He told me showing me a new page in his book.

My mouth dropped open.

I started reading aloud.

"Kira Kameda. (Picture unavailable)

Discription: Purple hair and purple eyes. Fair skin.

Village: Ame

Rank: B-rank non-missing

Classification: Genin

Impact: Massacured the shadow villiage in seconds

Age: 17

Kira the teleporter: Demon of the rain

5 million Ryo."

I froze. Everyone else in the room did as well.

"Ok, how the fuck do they have all this information?" I asked.

"You were watched, brat. Someone saw you and reported it." Sassori answered.

"That's impossible! Tatsuki would've-"

 **Oh I did sense Kabuto. Your weak body just ran out of energy so I couldn't fight him. Doesn't matter though, If you couldn't recognize Kakashi, then you wouldn't recognize Kabuto. Thank goodness I'm not a dumbass like you.**

 _Fuck you._

"Damn her, she did sense someone." I sighed. "That's actually pretty depressing."

"what is, un?" Deidara asked.

"They gave me a petty name like 'Kira the teleporter: Demon of the rain' sounds like it belongs to a pansy." I said flatly.

Hidan laughed, "Well that's because you fucking are a pansy."

I instantly had sebon at his neck, "What was that, buddy?"

"I will never understand how you a good a senbon, yet can't throw a kunai to save your life." Itachi mumbled.

I laughed, "Tatsuki taught me."

 **I can't believe your actually giving me credit, I thought all humans were greedy.**

 _Well we're not. Not all of us anyway._

"This is going to make your next mission troublesome."

We turned around to see Pein.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Rain needs to keep up their reputation with the Chunin exams. I'm sending you and your makeshift team to the upcoming exams. Your mission will be to gather information on the village, Jinchuriki, as well as keep up thoughts that Hanzo still rules Ame." He announced.

My mouth dropped. "There's no way I can do that."

"Why not?" He said with his annoyance rising.

"Well...Because..I mean...what if there's a pedo-snake!" I blurted out.

I got a lot unique looks.

"A...Pedo-snake?" Konan questioned.

"Kira-Chan...I don't think that's a thing." Toby told me lightly.

"I'm being serious! They're really is a Pedo-Snake there! I told you i have information! It's gonna happen!" I tried to defend myself.

"Kira. Take the mission now, deal with you mental instability later." Pein told me sternly.

Hidan started laughing at that.

"Ok fine, but if there's A Pedo-Snake there, you all owe me one favor each." I told them.

"You don't actuall believe that bullshit, yeah?" Deidara asked me.

"Just say deal!" I snapped.

"Deal(un)." They all chorused putting their hands up in a pacifying manner.

"Good, also, can Toki come?" I asked Pein.

"It's an only three man team." He replied.

"Actually four is allowed." Konan disagreed.

Pein raised an eyebrow.

"The reason why all teams don't put four people team is because of the handicap the exams are allowed to use." She explained.

"Hanicap?" I asked.

"It changes each time, so we're not sure what it is. Another reason why people don't do four people teams." She replied.

"Hm..We'll take that risk." I told her.

"Right, the exams start next week, you and your team should begin your travel to Konoha. Konan has your registration tickets and refill in weapons. You should go home and pack what you'll need. I'll inform Toki. Don't die."

* * *

 **Ok just wanted to let you know that Asuma Sarutobi was 35 million Ryo, so even for a murderer who Massacured an entire village, that isn't much. Also, I'm pretty sadistic so that Handicap Is going to be awful! Muhahaha! Also wanted to remind you to Reveiw! Please tell me what you think!**


	14. Sara's suspicions

**Hey guys! So the Chunin exam arc is starting. Though don't get your hopes up, the actual exam is either next chapter or the chapter after. Sorry. These chapters are needed though. This chapter is also really short, but I'm updating soon So, without any further ado...**

 **WARNING: Launguage, grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes, and all that shit. Yeah, I'm not the best writer.**

"Hey Sara! In here!" I motioned my friend over to the kitchen when she walked through my door.

She smiled and made her way over sitting down in a chair.

I decided to have lunch with Sara at my house before heading off to the leaf village for the Chunin exams. Wow, if I ever had that thought before I would've thought I was crazy. Anyways...Winter break started today so I don't have to worry about school during the exams. I guess I will have to worry about the one month wait between exam 2 and 3, but I doubt I'll make it that far anyway. Sara's going to go somewhere with her family and dad is always drunk so no one will notice absence. Everything's planned out.

"So what are you going to do this break." Sara asked a little guilty. She doesn't want to leave me here alone with my father so she's beating herself up over it.

"Erm...I might try speak with father to see if we could fix our relationship." I lied.

"Kira...he's not still beating you is he?" She asked seriously.

"Don't worry about it. He hasn't done anything in a while, I think he stopped for good." I...lied again.

She gave me a relieved smileX. Man, I hate lying to her, but I don't have a choice.

"That's good..."she bit her lip as in contemplating saying something.

"Hey, you oka-"

"What is it!" She interupted standing up abruptly.

I froze.

"Why aren't you telling me? What are you hiding? Why are you lying?" She yelled, her eyes searching my face.

"I don't know what your-"

"I thought we were friends! Kira! You stopped hanging out with me after school and you haven't called in weeks! The last I heard from you was on my birthday, You didn't even spend the night like we do every year! WHAT HAPPENED!" She was close to tears now.

"Is it your father? Family? Did I do something wrong? Did-"

"Sara!" I interrupted, "Calm down, I was just busy is all."

"Busy with what?" She asked.

Oh shit, now what do I tell her.

I bit my lip.

"Have you gotten mixed up in something? A gang? Drug dealers?" She asked slowly.

Well I guess you can consider the Akatski a gang, but-

"Sara please...I'll tell you when I'm ready. We are best friends after all." I told her softly.

She slowly relaxed.

"Your right. I'm sorry. I'll be on my way now." She apologized before turning around and walking out, leaving me to myself.

I felt our bond loosen then. Yet, there wasn't anything I could do. So I did what I had to.

* * *

I put the dishes away and walked upstairs to my room. I decided that I was going to need an outfit that would be good for the Chunin exams. I looked in my closet and pulled on some clothes.

I was wearing a black off-the-shoulders crop top with Purple edges and a purple skin tight tank top under it so that the straps and bottom of the tank top showed. I was also wearing black skin tight Jeggings. I had black fingerless gloves that went up to my elbows so that my scars from the whip wouldn't show. I slipped on black knee high leather boots and tied my purple hair in a high pony tail that left my bangs that flipped above my right eye and some hair that framed my face. The rest was braided down to my thighs. All in all, I looked pretty badass with my black and purple theme.

I took the pouch Konan gave me moved the weapons to the side to pack extras. I packed more clothes, a riceball, salt, and my extra senbon pack.

I paused. The senbon pack seemed a lot more heavy then before... Oh well, don't care.

After I managed to magically fit everything in my large pack, I strapped it to my thighs securely.

I took a deep breath and jumped into the mirror.

 **WOOOH! DOUBLE UPDATE! CLICK THE NEXT BUTTON BELOW! This is because a) i got nice reveiws b) this chapter short as hell.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXX**

 **X**


	15. On the Road!

**Hey guys! OMG YAY! DOUBLE UPDATE! The last chapter was short so this is needed. Sorry...this isn't the first exam either, but it should be the next chapter! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! I love reveiws! Make me update faster!**

 **IMPORTANT: The song in this chapter is Demons by Imagine Dragons. Listen to it, it's pretty.**

 **WARNING: Launguage, violence, shit like that.**

10 minutes. We've been on the road for ten fucking minutes and I already had seven of those headaches. Yeah remember those sharp pains in my head that makes me feel like my brain was melting that I used to have? WELL THEY'RE FUCKING BACK! I want to bitch-slap Tatsuki so bad right now for making me go through this.

 **Oh yeah bitch? I'd like to see you try!**

I also have to deal with that. Her annoying ass remarks! I feel so pissed right now I'm pretty sure I look it too.

I looked over at my other three members and saw them ten feet away from me looking terrified as hell. Well, except for Toki.

"What stick got shoved up your ass?" Toki asked me calmly, her shoulder brushing against mine.

I breathed a laugh.

"Sorry, headaches again." I replied.

"That sucks. Well try to get your mind off of things." She suggested.

"Like what?"

"You could open that new senbon pack and put it with your weapons?"

"Huh, okay," I replied reaching in my pouch and pulling out the box.

I did a double take.

"WHAT?! This is my fucking chemistry set for science class!" I cursed.

"HAHAH! Omg! That sucks for you!" Toki laughed.

"Shut up!"

"Dude, your going to run out of senbon, and when you do I'm going to laugh." She snickered.

"No I won't, I have like a thousand senbon! How could I possibly run out?" I denied.

"Wanna bet? 10 bucks says you'll run out by the end of the exams."

"You're on." We shook hands.

* * *

At night we started to set up camp and I went to get some water at the river a little ways off.

I slowly put the first bottle in the river and sang to myself while I waited.

" _When you feel my heat_

 _Look into my eyes_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too close_

 _It's dark inside_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide."_

I put down the first two bottles and grabbed the second two before continuing the song.

" _They say it's what you make_

 _I say it's up to fate_

 _It's woven in my soul_

 _I need to let you go!"_

"Kira?" I instantly stopped singing at the voice. I turned around to see Toki looking at me curiously.

"Yes, sunshine?" I asked ignoring the scowl at the nickname _._

"You voice is really pretty, but what Launguage was that?" She asked.

"Launguage? Oh yeah! That was English." I responded, "It's the Launguage from where I come from."

"How do you speak Japanese so fluently then?"

"My mother was Japeneese. That's also why I have a Japanese name." I explained, "It's my second Launguage."

"Huh, well let's get to sleep, did you get the water?"

"Yep!"

* * *

The next morning was when things got interesting.

We were on the road again after a quick breakfast at an onigiri shop when Tatsuki spoke up.

 **Brat. There are 4 ch- no 5 chakra signitures following us, be alert.**

I stiffened and relayed the information to my teammates before trying to act as natural as possible.

I guess I wasn't acting natural enough because soon enough we were face to face with four men.

"Tch. Who are you, what do you want?" I asked annoyance flaring.

"We're bounty hunters. We came for your head." With that simple reply we each started fighting our own opponent.

 _Tatsuki. Let me do that thing again where I hit they're chakra points with your energy in the senbon. Like what I did to that pervert in the wave?_

 **Whatever, but you owe me.**

 _yeah yeah, I know._

I pulled out my sebon and felt Tatsuki's aura cover it up. I flung the senbon with deadly accuracy I didn't know I had.

 _So I can hit advanced with senbon, but I can't throw Kunai to save my life? How is that even possible._ I thought dryly to myself.

The man hit the ground in seconds.

Toki quietly activated her Kekki Genkai and he fell to the ground with so much pain he couldn't scream.

Ayame used her lava-style while Ayumi shot ice spears.

We we're done in minutes.

Wow, were a pretty effective team. We're all unique and weird in our own way.

"I'm not weird." Toki huffed.

"GYAH! I said that out loud?!"

"Idiot." Toki grumbled.

Suddenly there was a piercing pain in my side.

"KIRA!" Toki yelled and the twins raced over.

"Whoops, forgot there was a fifth guy." I said sourly before teleporting behind him and sticking the tenketsu in his neck with senbon, effectively knocking him unconscious... Or killing him, I'm not sure.

"Lady Kira! You were stabbed!" Ayumi shouted.

"Wow thanks, Ayumi, for pointing out the obvious." I commented sarcastically.

Toki thumped me in the back of the head.

"OW!" I yelled at her before wincing and sitting down from the stomach wound.

"Here, I can wrap it, but I don't know how to do anything else. You'll have to wait until we get to the leaf village." Toki told me seriously while wrapping it.

I nodded,"Thanks."

"No problem." She smiled.

* * *

It was uneventful the rest of the trip there. I sighed in relief when we finally saw the gates.

"Thank Jashin. If I stayed in that akward silence any longer, I would have flipped." I stated causing the gate guards to laugh.

"I'm glad you find our village such a relief. I just need to see and verify your exam passes and I'll show you to your hotel room." A gate gaur-WAIT THATS KOTETSU!-laughed.

We pulled out our passes and Kotetsu's eyebrow rose.

"Well well, we haven't seen a four man team take the exams in decades! On top of that, Your Kira the teleporter right?" He asked.

i groaned, "you mean people use that lame ass name?!"

He laughed agin and Izumo smirked.

"I'm Kotetsu. This is Izumo."

"I'm Kira Kameda. This is Toki Kitsu and Ayame and Ayumi...wait what's you guys' last name?" I asked.

They all laughed and Kotetsu lead us to our Hotel room while Izumo stayed at the gates.

"I'll see you girls at the exams, good luck!" He waved us off before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Only then did I realize that Ayame and Ayumi didn't answer the question.

Jerks.


	16. Akatsuki's POV

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! The Chunin exams are here...is what I'd like to say, but it's not. This is an Akatsuki point of veiw on things** **. Heh sorry, but first exam starts next chapter! Hahaha, I can just imagine all the readers having this face and being all like, "SERIOUSLY! We have to wait** ** _another_** **chapter! BITCH!" Well if your like that, sorry, This is necessary though.**

 **WARNING: dude I already cussed above, do I have to warn you? No Tabs, spelling, maybe grammar.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the original characters except my OC's!**

"You think it'll work?" Kisame asked.

"Yes, I'm positive. This should be on within minutes." Itachi answered.

"Whatcha bitches working on?"

Hidan received two glares, but they stopped when they realized it was futile.

Hidan looked around and noticed the other Akatsuki were in the living room too. Kakazu was fiddling with the TV and everyone else was waiting for whatever was to come.

"Itachi's crow followed Kira and the others, hm. We're going to link it's connection to the TV to see from its eyes, hm." Deidara explained.

"Huh, now we get to see what the bitches are made of. Nice." Hidan smirked.

"It's on!" Kakazu said backing away from the TV and taking a seat with the others.

What they saw slightly scared them. Kira was looking outright pissed. There was a demonic aura floating around her and she looked like she would snap someone's neck. Apparently they weren't the only ones to be a little scared of her. Her teammates were shaking with fear a few feet behind them. Toki was just just raising her eyebrow at her.

"Damn, what's she so pissed about?" Hidan asked.

"Don't know, but I feel sorry for whoever got her in that mood." Sassori replied.

Itachi then sneezed.

Everyone turned to him and he paled.

"You don't think..." He started slowly.

"Naw, someone else was probably talking about you." Kisame comforted.

(just then Sauske Uchiha sneezed. 'So Itachi's thinking about me too?' He thought darkly.)

 _"What stick got shoved up your ass?"_ We heard Toki say from the screen _.  
_

"Look Hidan, she's taken after you." Kakazu said with a bit of despair. 'Another one?!'

The Akatsuki snickered at that.

We saw her breath out a laugh before replying.

 _"Sorry, headaches again."_

"I thought those stopped?" Sassori said narrowing his eyes.

"Maybe they started up again, yeah?" Deidara shrugged.

"I thought she was on her period." Konan mumbled to herself. Everyone else still heard and blushed lightly.

 _"That sucks. Well try to get your mind off of things."_ Toki suggested.

 _"Like what?"_

 _"You could open that new senbon pack and put it with your weapons?"_

 _"Huh, okay,"_ She reached into her pouch and pulled out a box.

She did a double take.

 _"WHAT?! This is my fucking chemistry set for science class!"_ She cursed.

"Idiot." Pein declared.

 _"HAHAH! Omg! That sucks for you!"_ Toki laughed, making the situation worse.

 _"Shut up!"_

 _"Dude, your going to run out of senbon, and when you do I'm going to laugh."_

"She's right. Kira is going to run out." Sassori agreed. After all, he knows how much is needed because his puppets use senbon.

 _"No I won't, I have like a thousand senbon! How could I possibly run out?"_ She denied.

"Your right, she is an idiot." Kisame stated.

"Hn." Was all the silent Uchiha said.

 _"Wanna bet? 10 bucks says you'll run out by the end of the exams."_

"Look Kakazu! The bitch has taken after you!" Hidan exclaimed, mimicking Kakazu from earlier.

This caused a bunch of snickering and Kakazu to smirk proudly.

 _"You're on."_ They shook hands while Toki smirked at her.

Everyone shook they're heads, they knew who the winner would be.

* * *

When the Akatsuki woke up the next morning and turned on the TV they saw Kira singing some foreign song in some weird Launguage.

"What the fuck?" Hidan asked.

Toki then asked her a couple questions and Kira explained her Launguage and stuff. The Akatsuki were eating pop tarts so they weren't talking at the time.

After the girls walked for a while longer Kira tensed and looked around subtlety.

"Think she noticed the crow?" Pein asked.

"About time. She's an awful ninja." Konan stated flatly.

Suddenly they saw four people jump in front of the group.

"Guess she didn't notice us, huh?" Toby laughed. "Yay! Ambush!"

Diedara gave him a deadpan expression but didn't comment.

 _"Bounty hunters. We came for your head."_ The men replied to a question they didn't hear before each attacking a girl.

Kira threw senbon with deadly accuracy that shocked us.

"She can't throw a kunai to save her life, yet she's amazing with a harder weapon?" Itachi asked in disbelief.

She looked like she had the same thought going threw her head.

The man she got hit the ground within seconds.

Toki used the same terrifying technique she used on Hidan and the man was on the floor with a look of indescribable pain on his face. He couldn't even scream.

"I feel sorry for the guy, that Bitch's technique _hurts._ " Hidan said sympathetically.

 _Ayame used her lava-style while Ayumi shot ice spears._

This surprised all of the Akatsuki other than Pein and Konan.

They finished quickly.

 _"Wow, were a pretty effective team. We're all unique and weird in our own way."_ Kira smiled.

 _"I'm not weird."_ Toki huffed making us chuckle.

 _"GYAH! I said that out loud?!"_

"That idiot." Kisame sighed smiling.

 _"Idiot."_ Toki grumbled making us look at Kisame in shock.

"Damn, does she take after me, Kakazu, or Kisame?" Hidan asked exasperated.

 _"KIRA!"_ We heard Toki yell and we all snapped our attention towards the screen again.

There was a man holding out a kunai...which was stabbed in Kira's side.

 _"Whoops, forgot there was a fifth guy."_ She said flatly before teleporting behind him and taking him out with another senbon.

Sassori snorted and some of his worry eased away.

 _"Lady Kira! You were stabbed!" Ayumi shouted._

 _"Wow thanks, Ayumi, for pointing out the obvious."_ Kira drawled sarcastically.

All our worry was gone then and we were snickering.

Toki thumped her in the back of the head with a look that showed she was indifferent, but her eyes showed a different story.

 _"OW!"_ She yelled and winced.

"Idiot." Konan said indifferently but her eyes shine with worry.

 _"Here, I can wrap it, but I don't know how to do anything else. You'll have to wait until we get to the leaf village." Toki told her wrapping it._

 _She nodded,"Thanks."_

 _"No problem." Toki smiled._

We then watched as she uneventfully made it to Konoha while whining about her name. She was lead to her room and we called it a night.


	17. Team 7 meets the twins!

**Hey guys! Happy MLK week! Also, no, the exams don't begin today. Sorry! I just realized that the chapter would be super long if I added it in there and thought it might be better if I just split the chapters. I promise you it should be the next chapter though! Thank you for being pateint. PLEASE REVEIW!**

 **WARNING: cussing and...Laughing crows?**

My eyes fluttered open at exactly 6:00 in the morning. Damn internal clock. Must've become a habit from waking up for school.

I instantly screamed and jumped up when I noticed what was in front of my face. A crow. A fucking crow was staring at me. The crow then preceded to shake. That's when I realized it was laughing. At me.

"Kira! What's wrong!" Toki yelled now awake from my screaming.

"THAT FUCKING CROW WAS STARING AT ME FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG! And now that weird-ass crow is _laughing_ at me! I didn't even know crows could laugh!" I explained to Toki.

She gave me a deadpan look. It then preceded to become a glare as she spoke her next words. "You mean _that_ was the reason you woke me up at fucking six in the morning?"

The crow backed up.

"uhh...Toki, maybe you should calm do-"

"I AM CALM! BITCH!" She yelled before leaping at me and tackling me to the ground all the while I was screaming and the crow laughed even harder.

"All of you shut the fuck up before I snap your necks because it's too early for this shit."

We both paused at the deeply terrifying voice and turned to find Ayame glaring menacingly at us with a dark aura surrounding her.

We both gaped at her. Even the crow seemed shocked.

The quiet, shy, and innocent Ayame that reminded me of Hinata just cursed and threatened our lives. She was _not_ a morning person.

"That's more like it." She said before walking back to her and ayumi's room.

After we got over our shock we got up and got ready for the day. We Toki and I were ready we walked back to our room and stared at the crow.

"Is it fucking working already." We heard hidan's voice come from the crow.

Toki instantly figured out that it must've been Itachi's crow. However, not everyone came to that conclusion.

"OH MY FUCK! THAT CROW ATE HIDAN! Don't worry buddy, we'll get you out of there!" I yelled dramatically.

The crow seemed to give me a deadpan expression.

Toki simply walked up to me and slapped me.

Yeah, she _slapped_ me.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF IDIOT! That's Itachi's crow! They obviously we're testing to see if it could talk to us!" Toki explained to me.

"Oh~!"

I heard the crow grumble something about me 'being stupider than Toby' before it flew up to my shoulders and sat there resting.

"Guess you want to come with us then, come on Toki." I called out before running out the door.

* * *

(NARUTO's POV)

Sakura-chan, teme, and I just finished talking to those creepy sand ninja's. Konohamaru and his friends were bugging me about playing ninja, but there was only one thing on my mind. Chunin exams. Chunin exams! I'm so excited!

Thats when we saw Kakashi sensei.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" I called over running over to him.

He looked over and his eye widened.

Thats when I accidentally ran into something.

"ah!" I heard a soft voice beneath me.

i looked down and realized that I didn't run into a 'something' but a 'somebody'.

"Oh, sorry!" I appoligized getting off the girl.

She looked to be our age with long black hair, and blue dress with black shorts and ninja sandels. I could see her Rain headband tied on her arm. She had fair skin and bright red eyes. She was actually kinda pretty.

"HEY! You just knocked over my sister!" Another girl yelled.

I turned to look at a girl who looked identical to the first one except she had electric blue eyes.

"I said I was sorry-"

"Then you should watch were your going!" She snapped.

"You should have moved out of the way." Teme crossed his arms. Sensei sighed already knowing where this was going while Sakura just glared at the girl. No doubt thinking about how her 'precious Sauske-kun' was being yelled at. Konnohamaru and his friends were also glaring at her.

"Excuse me, little brat?" the blue eyed girl growled.

"Hard of hearing?"

"YOU ASS! Care to come over here and make something of it!" She growled. Sensei looked ready to step in, but it seemed there was no need.

"Ayumi. Shut the hell up already." We heard a familiar voice from behind us.

Everybody tensed. Even sensei, guess he didn't sense her either. We swerved around to see a girl with long purple hair tied back in high braid and matching light purple eyes. Next to her was a smaller looking girl with black hair and black eyes. And was that a crow on her shoulder?

The other two girls turned white in fear and bowed to the girl.

"Lady Kira, we were just-"

"I don't care." She interrupted before walking up to the girls and looking over the girl with red eyes.

"See, Ayame's fine. Stop getting so worked up." She told the blue eyed girl, now known as Ayumi.

"My appoligies." Ayumi said.

Team seven was comepletly shocked. Ayumi was a comeplete bitch earlier, now she's acting like she was talking to a princess or something. Then there was how familiar that purple haired girl was.

* * *

(Kira's POV)

"Hey, Kira? Why are they so terrified of you?" Toki asked walking up to me.

"Beats me. Go ask them. In the meantime though..." The turned around and flashed us a bright smile.

"Remember me?" I asked team seven.

"Wait a second...KIRA?!" Naruto called out dramatically.

I smirked and teleported in front of Naruto, not noticing the way Kakashi tensed, and gave him a bonecrushing hug.

His face turned red and he started sputtering nonsense.

I just laughed while Toki sighed.

Then I turned to Sakura and also gave her a hug, which she returned chuckling.

When I turned to Sauske however, he gave me a death glare.

"No." He said firmly glaring at me with a murderous aura around him.

Toki and the crow looked highly amused. Actually, Toki was full out laughing. I can only imagine how hard it must be for that crow to hold in that weird shake-laugh thing. It was because they knew I wouldn't give up that easily. In fact, my smirk grew wider.

His glare faltered for a second with the look I was giving him, but came back full force.

I teleported behind him and gave him a hug from behind before teleporting away to dodge his Kunai.

I laughed as he leaked killer intent.

I walked up to Kakashi and told him with a straight face, "Your Genin are adorable."

He chuckled but he still seemed a little tense.

"Well I'll see you guys later! Good luck at the exams, I know you'll do great!" I called waving before my team and I walked off with Toki giving a final goodbye.


	18. The First Exam!

**Hey guys! No im sorry today's not the- JUST KIDDING! Today's the first exam! Yes! Who fell for that? Anyway, please remember to reveiw! Also this chapter is longer then my normal chapters! I'll make the next chapter long too if I get a certain amount of reveiws! Here we go!**

 **Warning: Launguage, potential plot change.**

Today. It's today. The first exam. My heart's beating intensely inside my chest. I'm not scared of the exam per say, I'm scared of _who_ is in the exam. The pedo-snake. I really don't know what to do. What if I fuck up the story line? What if, because of me, somebody important dies. Okay that sounded harsh, but that was the truth.

I was walking with my team to the first exam, Itachi's crow was still on my shoulder. I was told to act like the crow was my partner, kind of like the inuzuka. I sighed when we finally made it to the academy.

"You nervous?" Toki asked me amused.

"of course I am," I replied, "there's a pedo-snake."

Toki gave me a blank look, "I worry about your mental health you know."

"We all do, un." Deidara's voice came from the crow.

"oh, so it's you and Sassori's turn today?" I asked.

You see, the Akatsuki have missions, so only one team can stay with us via bird. Sassori is probably the one telling the bird what to do while deidara is talking through it.

"Yeah, un. So we're the ones who get to watch you fail the exams, yeah." He told us.

My eye twitched.

"Not to mention watching her mental health deteriorate at vast rates." Sassori piped up.

My eye twitched again.

Toki was just laughing while the twins spoke quietly to themselves.

when we finally opened the gates we turned to see everyone glaring at us. They were all sorts of them.

I smirked, "This'll be fun."

"Your right Sassori, we do need to check her mental health." Toki mumbled to the crow on my shoulder.

Thats when I saw all the rookies huldeled up near the door. They were all watching me curiously.

Thats not what I was looking for though. I had only one target in mind. I don't care that everyone's watching.

The crow must've relized what I was going to do because it flew off my shoulder and onto Toki's.

There. Target found.

"Naruto!" I called out happily before teleporting over, again not noticing everyone tense by it, and glomping the hell out of him. "Ohmigosh your here too! That's so awesome!"

His cheeks turned red again. Is he still not used to the fact that I love glomping the hell out of these adorable main characters?

Now I just need to find Gaara, I always thought he was so cute! Yes, my panda-chan!

"Kira? Oh hey! What's up!" Naruto said happily after I released him.,

The other rookies, other then team 7 who got used to this, was gaping at the scene.

"Woah Naruto, when where you planning to tell us about your hot girlfriend?" Kiba asked walking over.

Naruto and I both made a face.

"Sorry, I'm not a pedo." I told him.

"what do you mean? We're the same age right?" Shikamaru asked what everyone was thinking.

"okay I get it, I'm short, you don't have to rub it in my face," I huffed, "I'm 17."

They gaped at me.

"Wait, so how many times did you take this exam?" Choji asked even more worried about the exam.

"First time, same as you." I shrugged, "I just became a ninja recently."

"Who are you anyway?" Ino asked.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Kira Kameda." Shikimaru's eyes widened.

"Wait, you mean your-"

"Lady Kira!" We turned to see the rest of my team running over.

"What the hell is wrong with you! You can't just teleport off like that and glomping rookies!" Toki yelled at me grabbing my shirt and dragging me to her face. "you could get lost! For the _third_ time!"

"When will you ever let that go?!" I groaned getting out of her grasp.

Toki then pulled me away from the rookies as I waved at them. They were still in hearing range though.

"What a weird girl." Ino said.

"Still hot though." Kiba remarked before getting slapped by shino.

"ow!"

"You guys should keep it down. Geez, this isn't a field trip you know. What could you know though. Your just rookies."

I froze at the sound of that voice. So did the crow. Wait...How could deidara or Sassori know Kabuto?

I thought about it for a minute until it hit me.

In that episode in shippuden, before Sassori died he told Sakura about a spy. That spy...was Kabuto! Yes, it was the episode where Naruto went all nine-tails on orochimaru at that bridge! My god, I just fucked up the story line didn't I? Know Sassori's going to know that Kabuto broke out of that jutsu and works for orochimaru! He's gonna kill Kabuto! DAMN! I JUST FUCKED UP THE STORY LINE!

"Rock Lee of the leaf village, Gaara of the sand, and...Kira Kameda of the rain." Sauske told Kabuto.

Wait what? What's happening?

"That's easy, you even know they're name. First up Rock Lee." Kabuto replied.

Oh yeah! The ninja info cards! Wait? Why did Sauske ask about me? That didn't happen in the anime! GUAH! I KEEP FUCKING SHIT UP!

"Last is Kira Kameda. To be honest I'm surprised you don't know her. She even has a name in the bingo books. She's called Kira the Teleporter: demon of the rain."

"Demon of the rain?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah, she got that name on an A ranked mission." He replied.

"A rank?! As a Genin!" Kiba called out shocked.

"Yeah, she murdered an entire village in only a few seconds." He said gravely.

Everyone froze.

"Her Taijutsi skills are unknown, doesn't seem like she has any genjutsu, and ninjutsu is also still a mystery. There's really not a lot of information on her, but she is deadly with senbon. Actually, her accuracy is terrifying, if you have a fight with her and she's got senbon, my advice is for you to run. D ranks: 25, C ranks: 14, B Ranks: 5, A ranks:1. Well with her team anyway, she's seems to have become a ninja recently. So she might've only been on that A rank. Though that Toki girl she's with we have no idea about. She's not even a part of their squad."

"Kabuto, right?" Everyone froze again at the sound of my voice.

"How _do_ you know that information? Hold on...I know that chakra signiture, you were there on that A rank." I remembered.

I looked at the sound team then back to him. His eyes narrowed dangerously at me as if dating me to blow his cover. I smirked at him.

"I guess I'll see you later then, Kabuto." I then turned and walked away.

"Wait!" I froze at naruto's voice, "is...is that true Kira. Did you really-"

"I'm a shinobi, Naruto. I was just following orders." I interupted him coldly before walking back to my teammates.

Toki, luckily, didn't hear anything as she was having an argument with the crow while the twins were bickering themselves. I sighed. These are teammates.

Thats when sound attacked Kabuto and Ibiki burst into the scene.

"ALRIGHT YOU BABY FACED DEGENERATES! Who said you could fight?! Do you want to be disqualified before you even start?!" Ibiki growled at them.

"Sorry, we just got excited." Zaku, I think his name was, answered. NO WAIT! His name was Dosu, the other one Is Zaku!

Wait, sorry, that's not important.

Anyway then we got passed out these papers for the first exam.

I got a seat next to Gaara! Fangirl squeal!

I totally ignored whatever Ibiki was saying to talk to Gaara.

"You know, your really adorable. Can a call you Panda-chan?" I asked him.

His head turned towards me and he gave me a blank look.

"I'm Kira Kameda. Your Gaara, right Panda-Chan?"

He started releasing Killer intent and glaring at me.

I squealed quietly, "So Kawaii!"

He looked so confused it was adorable. I just wanted to hug him then and there.

He looked away from me and used his sand eye to get answers to the test.

Right! The test! I flipped it to look at it and almost groaned.

Of course. It's in Japanese. I can speak Japanese because of my mom, but she never taught me to read it!

I just flipped it back over and shrugged. It's not like I need to answer them anyway.

I looked around to see what my teammates were doing.

Toki was getting her answers from the crow, Ayumi was using and ice mirror and transferring the answers to Ayame.

Gaara then flipped his paper over, he was done.

I beamed at him.

He started looking uncomfortable.

"Put your pencils down its time for the last question." Ibiki announced.

I of course ignored whatever bullshit he was saying and just kept staring at Gaara. Does this make me a creeper or stalker? Oh well! He's too cute not to stare at!

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME! I don't quit and I don't give up! Even if I stay a genin my entire life, I'm still going to be Hokage one day! That's my nindo, My ninja way!" Naruto yelled.

Oh we're at this part. Well looks like I totally zoned out the first exam.

"Last chance to back out." Ibiki looked around, " well then the only thing left to tell you is that you...pass."

This caused an uproar. I just started drawing Ibiki. He was staring at the window looking all badass with his arms crossed and him at an angle. Perspective art.

That's when this phycopath burst through the window.

"Heads up boys and girls this is no time for celebrating! I'm your second proctor Anko Mitirashi!"

Just to spite her, I put my head down on the desk with a loud thump.

She started going on with this bullshit about cutting the numbers and half. Blah blah blah.

Then I noticed Gaara getting up and walking away.

"Wait!" I ran up to where Gaara and his siblings where. They were looking at me like I was insane.

"I need to talk to Panda-Chan for a second." Now they were looking at me like I was a walking corpse.

He released killer intent again and the siblings got pale and stepped back a few feet.

"Aww, your so cute!" I squealed. Now the siblings were so far backed up, they were almost out of the room.

"Kira! Let's go already!" I turned to see my team waiting for me.

I sighed, "guess we'll have to have this chat again later then Panda-chan! See ya!"

Then I walked away following the crazy phycopath known as Anko the the second exam and leaving an adorably cute and confused Gaara behind.


	19. The Second Exam: Part 1

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait, our internet has been pretty on and off so I couldn't get on safari from my iPod and type this. Yeah, I** ** _still_** **don't use the computer. Yay. (Hear the sarcasm) Anyway, I did get a fair amount of reveiws so yes, this chapter is going to be longer then normal! In fact, this chapter is 3 TIMES LONGER THEN ANY CHAPTER IVE EVER WRITTEN! Yay! Happy dance! Same for next time too! I'll make it longer then even this if I get a lot of reveiws!**

 **Warning: Launguage, potential plot-fucking, spelling/grammar.**

"This is the location for the second phase of the exam. It's training ground 44, but we call it...the Forest of death." The phycopath known as Anko Mitarashi smirked.

I burst out laughing causing everyone to turn to me.

"T-The Forest of D-Death?! That's the most unoriginal name I've ever heard! That's like calling a restaurant 'food place!'" I laughed.

Toki shook her head, "Please excuse her, she has a mental problem."

"DO NOT!" I instantly denied.

Anko coughed to get everyone's attention, but the tick mark on her head just showed how much I annoyed her.

Right when she was going to talk again;

"Forest of death? Do your worst!" Naruto shouted pointing at her.

Wait wasn't he supposed to do some sort of chicken dance? SHIT! I MISSED IT!

"So, looks like we got ourselves a tough guy." Then in a blink of an eye appeared behind Naruto and he had a slice on his cheek. She whispered something in his ear and everything just screamed pedo for me.

I froze when I heard a voice. A snake like hiss.

"sorry, I was just returning your knife."

Oh...my...god...the king of Pedo's is here. The fucking pedo-snake.

"Why, thank you Grass-ninja." Miss phycopath smiled, but I could clearly see how tense she was. "You know, I only recommend you stand this close behind me if you wish to reach a premature end."

"My pardon. With the sight of blood on your blade slicing through my hair, I'm afraid I became a little excited. I meant you no harm," _It_ said. Yeah I'm calling him an it until he takes off his woman disguise. That's when he started walking in _my_ direction. I freaked on the inside but looked calm on the outside.

"Such pretty eyes," It whispered to me, "but I would much rather see your true eyes."

My eyes widened in shock. It means Tatsuki's eyes. I blurted out the next thing that came to mind.

"And I would much rather see your true face."

Now it was his turn to be shocked. When he got over the shock he smirked at me and licked his-I mean _it's-_ lips and walked away.

I suppressed a shiver.

"Seems like everyone here today is quick tempered. There must be something in the air," Anko mused before coming back to the front.

"Now before we begin this test, I have something to hand out to you all. It's just a standard consent form. Before the test, all of you are going to have to read over this form and then sign it," she said, holding up a thick stack of papers.

"What for?" Naruto asked with an adorably confused look on his face.

"Some of you may not come back from this test. And I have to get your consent for that risk. Otherwise it would be my responsibility." She chuckled.

Toki got a little pale.

I reached over and squeezed her hand.

"You'll be fine. I believe in you, sunshine." I told her smiling softly.

She looked up at me and smiled back.

"Now, I'll explain what you'll be doing on this test. The first thing you need to know is that this test will tax every one of your survival skills. First, I'll give you all a description of the terrain on the practice field." She unrolled a map.

"The 44th Training Ground has 44 locked entrance gates. There are rivers and a forest inside. In the centre is a locked tower, located 10km from each gate. You'll be fighting to get both a Heaven Scroll and an Earth Scroll," Anko said, holding up both as an example.

"Altogether 27 teams will be taking part in this test, so half of those teams will be going after the Heaven Scroll and the other half will be trying to get the Earth Scroll. I'll hand over one kind of scroll to each team and that's what you'll be fighting for."

"Okay," Ayumi asked. "So how do we pass the test?"

"Your entire squad must bring both a Heaven and Earth Scroll to the central tower within five days."

"Completely surrounded by enemies, we wont have time to rest. We'll have to keep a constant watch," Sasuke said, eyes narrowed as he considered what this was going to be like.

"Right," the phycopath nodded"This test also measures endurance behind enemy lines. This is designed to be a gruelling test, and I'm sure some of you wont be up to the challenge."

"So… lets say, mid exam, can we just quit?" Shikamaru asked. I breathed out a laugh. Just like I remember him.

"Nara's" Itachi's crow mumbled.

I had to hold back another laugh.

"Of course not. In the middle of a battle you can't just _quit_. Well, I guess you could but it's probably going to get you killed." She shrugged.

He groaned and Ayame sighed.

"There are also some ways you can get disqualified. First, if all three members cant make it to the tower with both scrolls. Second, if a team loses a member or a member become incapacitated and cannot continue. But most importantly, none of you, absolutely _none of you_ , may look at the contents of the scroll until you reach the tower."

"What if it just happens to flap open and you read it?" Naruto asked. I smiled. The ever curious huh.

"Hey Toki, I know what she's going to say." I whispered to Toki as I remembered this part from the anime.

She cocked and eyebrow curiously.

"Let me put it this way, young man. You. Don't. Want. To. Know." Anko and I said at the same time. Though I whispered it so the others didn't hear.

Toki and the bird gaped at me.

"How the hell...?" Toki whispered to me while Anko was blabbing.

I smirked, "That's a secret."

She rolled her eyes.

"Before we pass out the scrolls, who's the team with 4 members?" She called out.

I froze. That didn't happen in the anime.

"W-We are." Ayame stuttered.

"Right, well now I get to tell you the reason why nobody has groups of four anymore." She smiled sadistically.

( ** _AN: this is the usual length of my chapters, here's the reward! Longer chapters! Yay!)_**

Toki gulped.

"There _can't_ be a group of three. So one of you has to go on your own. You will have your own scroll and will be treated like a separate team. This will ultimately lead you to become a target, considering your on your own. I also am at liberty to tell you that nobody has ever survived on their own." She smirked.

We all gaped at her. Other teams were now looking at us in interest.

"Wow Mitarashi-san, thank you so much for painting a target on our backs." Ayumi said sarcastically.

I smiled. It's been a while since I heard that sarcasm. Ever since she became afraid of me, she stoped arguing with me and teasing me. I know I only knew the real her for a day, but she became my rival that day. Now...

 **Oh shut up. No one wants to hear your pity party.** Tatsuki groaned.

My eyebrow twitched, _Your fault for listening to my thoughts._

 **Just shut the fuck up and listen to Anko.**

I smirked and looked back at Anko.

"Well, who's it going to be?" She said still smiling sadistically.

"I'll go." Toki volunteered , "you three were a team before I got here. It's my fault anyway."

"Ok then-"

"No." I interupted Anko.

They turned to me again.

"Here's my analysis of the situation. Ayumi and Ayame are twins. They're inseparable, even they're fighting styles include eachother, I'd be a fool to separate them. So your right, it does lead down to Sunshine or I, but sunshine, your more of a defensive fighter and you know it. Sure, you've got your super cool jutsu and your great with a sword, now that you've been taught, but you would sacrifice yourself for your teammates. I don't want you to do that. Though, that is a great personallity to have," I looked Toki straight in the eye, "I'm not losing you. Plus, I'm not called the demon of the rain for no reason. Sure, it's a petty name, but it still means something. I can handle myself fine. So I'm going."

"But lady Kira-"

i interupted Ayumi quickly, "Please try to remember that I'm not Tatsuki."

She and Ayame flinched.

"I already know that you don't give a damn if I die or not and Tatsuki won't harm you for not protecting me." I looked them in the eye, "My name is Kira Kameda. Do you think you can accept me as me again?"

They looked deep in thought.

"I don't know." Ayumi answered honestly.

I smiled sadly, "I understand."

I turned to Toki.

"You better make it to the tower." Toki told me seriously.

"Bitch please." I scoffed playfully, "I'm going to set a record."

"Oh yeah? Then you'll have to make it before us, asshole." Toki challenged.

"You think you can beat me? Bitch, all I have to do is get a scroll then teleport to the tower." I accepted her challenge.

"Oh yeah!" She facepalmed, "Why didn't I think of that! All you have to do is grab another scroll and teleport! You'll be there in less than an hour!"

I smiled smugly, "I know, I'm awesome.

"Still, I don't think it's a good idea to go alone..."

"Fine, I'll take the crow." As soon as the words left my lips I felt the crow land on my head.

"So it's decided? Then go get your scrolls from the booth. Last word of advice, Don't Die!"

* * *

"Let the second exam begin!" Anko yelled and my gate swung open.

I instantly started running out. Thank you Track.

I looked down at the Heaven scroll down that lay snugly in my pouch. I sighed. Naruto's team got an earth scroll if I remember correctly. I wonder if I could do something. What if...I prevented sausuke from being bitten. I could prevent him from leaving. Prevent Itachi from dying...Woah! Where did that come from? I mean...He's my sensei, and the first person I opened up to about my mom. (Not counting Sara of course. I tell that bitch everything) but I mean...is it enough for me to fuck up the storyline...

I don't know, but I do know one thing. I already fucked up the story line, why not fuck with it some more? With that I started scheming with Sasori and Diedara about how I'm going to pass the exam. I didn't mention orochimaru, I just told them I had to deal with the pedo-snake.

I looked over and noticed a river. Guess I was faster then I thought.

"Look at that. It's the lone demon. More like lone kitten. She looks adorable!" I heard a voice to my right. My head snapped in that direction and the bird cursed.

I saw three older boys with identical smirks on their faces. One had spiky hair, one straight with glasses, and another in a ponytail. They had pale skin and were wearing blue and black clothing. From the mist, I realized.

"What scroll do you have?" I asked calmly.

 **There are another three people watching a little to our left. They don't seem to be allies of the mist ninjas considering they are intently watching both of us.**

 _Good to know. Thanks._

She seemed surprised for a second. **...Your welcome.**

The three older boys chuckled.

"Why would we tell you that?" Spikey asked.

"Hold on, Akio. Pointless fighting isn't the best idea. Maybe we can come up with a compromise?" Glasses suggested.

"Fumio is right. That's why he's the smart one." Ponytail said pointedly looking at Akio.(spikey)

"Shut up, Homaru!" Akio barked.

"I don't have time for you three. Are you going to tell me what scroll you have, or am I going to have to go and find out?" I asked nonchalantly.

Homaru's eyes narrowed, "Did you just underestimate us?"

I sighed, might as well prevoke them so they could attack. I'm seriously not in the mood for beating around the bush.

"And what if I did?" I asked.

Homaru flew through handseals, "Water style!-"

"Wait, genin can't use that jutsu!" I called out when I recognized the handseals.

"-Water dragon jutsu!" A giant dragon came out of the river and started racing towards me.

I quickly teleported behind him. He looked shocked for a moment before whirling around and punching me in the gut. I flew back and hit a tree.

"Shit, how did these three not make it in canon?" I mumbled to myself.

"Your turn Akio!" Homaru called out.

I felt a small bit a fear. How the hell do I win?

"Are you ordering me around? WHAT THE HELL?! You can't order me around, asshole!" Akio yelled at Homaru.

I deadpanned. The crow just shook his head from where it was perched on a tree.

"I CAN DO WHAT I FUCKING WANT! Now just fucking finish her off!" Homaru yelled back.

Oh I see, this is why they didn't make it in cannon. They're teamwork is shit.

"Let Fumio do it! He's fucking useless!" Akio yelled back.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Fumio raged.

I teleported behind Homaru and stabbed him in the neck with senbon.

"WHAT TH-?"

I interupted Akio by stabbing him as well with senbon.

Fumio started shaking.

"Here! Take the scroll." He tossed me a scroll and grabbed his friends.

"Wait!" I called out. "Take the senbon out careful and tilted to the right. You won't hit an artery that way. They'll live."

He paused then turned to me.

"Thanks." He said after a moment then left.

I looked down at the scroll.

Damn, heaven scroll.

"Hey, you three can come out now." I called out.

I heard a rustle and suddenly three people were in front of me.

There was two guys and one girl.

The girl had long blond hair that went down to her waist and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a one sleeve red shirt with brown pants. The first guy had short black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing standard earth shinobi clothing, but what drew attention to him was the fact that he was HUGE! I mean, he must've been even bigger than kisame! The third guy was also wearing standard earth shinobi clothing and had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I think he and the girl were siblings. All three had their forehead protectors of the earth.

I stopped myself from gaping at the extreamly large man.

"Um, do you need something?" I asked.

The blonde girl smirked. "I thought that was obvious. We want your heaven scroll."

"That's it?" I asked.

The blonde boy blinked.

"I don't need it, I already have a heaven scroll. Here." I handed it to them.

They all blinked at me.

"You do realize that this gives you more competitors right?" The blond boy asked.

I shrugged, "Don't care. I don't need it, you do, so problem solved."

"What's your name?" The big man asked after a moment.

"Kira Kameda." I smiled.

"Isao." The blonde boy smirked.

"Dai." Said the big man.

"Asami. Nice to meet you." The girl smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." I stuck my hand out and Itachi's crow landed on my arm.

"This is...actually I never named him." I paused.

Asami burst out laughing, "I like you. I hope we see eachother in the next exam."

"Same here.

* * *

It's been a few hours of searching, but I finally found another team.

There's a problem though. I'm BORED. So I'm going to mess with this team. Muhahahaha!

 **What the fuck is problem you phycopath bitch.**

...erm. Not responding to that. Anyway. Here I go.

(3rd person point of veiw)

A team of three were walking cautiously through the forest. One person had a hand on their kuni pouch, specifically where a scroll-shaped bump is. They looked around wearily.

Suddenly a rustle came from the bushes. They all turned in that direction and one flung a kunai.

"W-Who's there?" One swallowed thickly.

There was more footsteps and twigs snapping, but the loudest sound was the sound of the three teammates heartbeats.

"BOO!"

A very girlish high pitched scream was heard thought the entire forest.

Then a female voice Burst into laughter also echoing ominously through the forest.

* * *

(Team 7)

A high pitched scream rang out followed by evil laughter.

"What was that?!" Sakura and Naruto yelled at the same time.

"Hn. Wasn't that...Kira's laughter?" Sauske asked.

...They all paled.

* * *

Anko's pov

Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma decided to have some Dango with me while they wait to be summoned through a scroll or to go to the tower.

"I'm kind of worried." Kurenai admitted, "I mean, the demon of the rain is there this time."

"I know what you mean. I can't get her to stop glomping my students." Kakashi sighed.

We all started at him for a moment then burst into laughter.

"Oh come on. How demonic can one little genin be?" Asuma asked.

Suddenly a high pitched and terrified scream rang out through the forest. That wasn't what made them freeze though, no, it was the female laughter that followed.

"Damn, looks like she's having fun." I smirked. The others were to pale to speak.

* * *

Toki Smirked when she heard the laughter.

"Lucky her, she's having fun."

Ayame and Ayumi were a little pale though.

"Oh come on! You can't seriously be scared of _Kira_ she's a total clutz!" She cried out.

The two girls looked at eachother and couldn't help but agree.

* * *

Kira smiled as she looked down at her new earth scroll.

"Guess I can head to the tower. Hm. I could either teleport... Or I could scare the shit out of more teams...Hehehe."

The bird gave her a terrified look.

"She's acting like an actual phycotic Akatsuki member, yeah. I don't know if I should be proud or terrified, un." Deidara told his partner. Again, the only thing he could do was agree.


	20. The Second Exam: Part 2

**Hey guys! I actually made it to chapter 20! Yes! The big 20 is here! Thank you guys so much for all your support! I wouldn't be writing this here if it weren't for you all! For celebration for making it to chapter 20, I'm actually updating early! (I know, shocker considering I always update late.) Unfortunately, I only had two reveiws(thank you two for reveiwing, your awesome!) so this isn't an overly long chapter. Still longer then usual though to celebrate making it to chapter 20!**

 **Warning: pretty much same as last time.**

I swiftly teleported to the tower and walked through the gate. I through down both scrolls and watched as poofed in a summoning and was pleased to find Kotetsu Standing before me.

"Wow, you've made it here in record time. Didn't expect any less." He smirked.

"Kotetsu!" I squealed and hugged him.

Unnoticed by me, he tensed.

I pulled back, "It's so good to see you again!"

"Uh, yeah, same here." He coughed trying to cover the slight blush, "I'm supposed to explain the message behind you."

I turned to look at a bunch of-Jashin damn it- Japeneese words I couldn't understand.

"-You see heaven represents your mind, as in your intelligence, while earth represents your physical strength." I snapped back to him, only to hear the ending of the explanation. Oh well, I always hated lectures anyway.

"Okay so you've officially passed the second exam, what you do now is up to you I guess. There's rooms upstairs and an infirmary if you were injured, as well as-"

Thats when I suddenly remembered something vital.

"HOLY SHIT! I forgot the crow!" I screamed, startling him badly.

"The what?"

"The crow! My partner in crime! My buddy! I totally forgot him in the forest! I just teleported and forgot to bring him with me! I need to go back and get him!" I yelled frantically.

"Um, I don't think you can-"

"It never said that I couldn't go back in the forest in the rules! Plus you told me that what I do is up to me right! So let me go get him!" I reasoned.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, "I guess you can, but if you don't make it back by the time the exams are over then you do fail. Also, you could die. Especially considering you don't have a scroll anymore."

"That's fine! Your saying I can come back anytime as long as it's before the test ends?" I asked for confirmation.

"That's right. Good luck." He nodded.

I gave a salute before teleporting back to the part of the forest I last was.

* * *

"There you fucking are, un! You stupid bitch! You totally forgot us, yeah! What's wrong with you?" A pissed of deidara yells through the crow as he pecks my head angrily.

"Ow, Ow, OWWWWW! Owie! Leave me alone! I said I was sorry!" I clutched my throbbing head.

"Yeah! Because sorry makes everything all better, un." He snapped sarcastically.

"Well at least I found you! Plus, That guy said I made a new record with how fast I passed!" I tried to reason.

Before he could retort we heard an explosion.

"Let's go check it out, un." Already flying away.

"You and your explosions." I grumbled before trailing behind him.

* * *

When we finally got there i did a double take.

I saw Naruto knocked out and hanging from a kuni, sauske frozen with fear, and Sakura...Well of course, there was not a scratch on her. That wasn't what surprised me though. No, it was the fucking pedophile who was about to fucking bit sauske.

"HA!" I yelled causing everyone to turn to me, "I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU THERE WAS A FUCKING PEDO-SNAKE! But you~ didn't listen to me did you? No!~ You still fucking forced me to come her with comments about my mental health! WELL WHO'S WRONG NOW! I win the bet! Take that you frickin Aka-BIRD." I quickly caught myself at the end of my rant.

The Bird gaped at me then at orochimaru.

"Why is..." I heard Sasori's voice whisper from the bird.

"Inform Pein. Also, please stand back, I'm not having Itachi's crow get killed for no reason." I told him seriously.

The bird reluctantly nodded and sat in a tree a little ways away.

"What an interesting surprise." I snapped my head towards the sound of a slithery hiss.

"Ah, so I finally get to see your true face. You know, to be honest, you should totally have that face more often. I mean, that other face was just plain creepy. Though your not winning any awards with this one either. I mean, this one has by far the creepiest eyes I've ever seen. Yeesh, you look like a total pedo. I mean-"

"KIRA! What are you doing?! Stop provoking him and get out of here! There's no way you can beat him!" Sauske screamed, oh so rudely interuppting me.

"Duck-ass? Is that you?" I asked.

He looked peeved by the new nickname while Sakura was gaping at me.

"What the hell happened to you? Was this pedo molesting you? I mean, your duck-ass hair is more frizzy than usual. You look kind of like a wet kitten...or duck." I told him.

He was giving me a look of complete and udder disbelif. I smiled at him and the pedo-snake laughed.

"As amusing as this is to watch, I have something I need to comeplete Deary." He smirked looking back hungrily at Sauske.

I gave him a look of pure disgust, "What the fuck is wrong with you? Uh-uh. I ain't letting you molest my friend there...well as far as friends get when they're duckasses."

I teleported behind him and flung senbon at him with deadly accuracy and speed, causing a surprised gasp from duck-ass and Sakura. Unfortunately, he deflected them all with ease.

"Not bad, but not good enough." He told me as he used striking shadow snake on me.

I thought of them as dodgeballs and deflected with ease, mentally cheering myself for not screaming at the sight of the snakes.

I flung more senbon, teleported, flung more senbon, and repeat. Even though it was at an alarming speed, he still managed to dodge them all while smirking.

He appeared in front of me with a punch to the gut. Hard. I coughed up blood.

"Kira!" I faintly heard Sakura shout.

"You've seen my true face. Why don't you let me see yours?" He hissed smirking.

"Da-Damn it all." Was all I was able to say before everything turned black.

 **(AN: This is where I would have normally ended it but, HAPPY CHAPTER 20!)**

* * *

When I woke up I was hit with a splitting headache.

"Owww." I moaned before blinking slowly to adjust to the light.

"She's awake!" I heard a voice call.

I quickly got up and examined my surroundings.

Skikamaru and choji were poking Naruto with a stick, Lee was being shaken by TenTen, Ino was fixing Sakura's hair with a kunai, Neji was beside TenTen glaring at everyone, and Sauske was sitting a few feet away from me in his own little world with a look of horror on his features as he examined his hand.

They all looked towards me when they heard the shout earlier.

"Okay...What happened? Where am I? And where's that snake man?" I asked extreamly confused.

"What do you remember?" Sakura asked picking her words carefully.

"Well, I was fighting that snake man when he punched me in the gut. I remember coughing up blood and that was it. Though I know something else happened because of your tense posture, Sakura." At my words eyes snapped to Sakura who was frozen and tense.

"You mean you don't remember." She asked me incrudiously.

"Remember what." I asked guarded.

"You changed. Kira, you weren't yourself." She answered vaguely. Everyone else looked confused, but my eyes were widening in horror.

"Oh god." I clasped a hand over my mouth in horror, "Not again."

Now everyone was interested.

"I don't get it. What's going on? What happened again?" TenTen asked and I could see everyone else ask that in their minds too.

"Sakura, Please tell me I didn't kill anyone." I asked her pleadingly. The others seemed surprised and thrown off by the question, but i didn't care. I need to know.

"No, but with those eyes, I know you would've if that guy hadn't knocked you out in time." She told me gravely, her hands shaking.

I fell on my knees in relief.

"Oh thank god! Last time this happened, I woke up only to find out that I Massacured an entire village and almost killed my own teammates." I got looks of horror and shock at that one.

"Everybody get down!" All attention was turned away from me to a screeching Naruto in only a second.

I got up and looked around for something as Naruto kept screeching about the 'snake-lady.'

"Sakura," I called, "Have you seen my crow?"

"Crow?" She asked, "Oh, You mean the one you were screaming at before the fight?"

I got a bunch of odd looks for that. Thank you sakura, you now dubbed me as the wirdo who talks to animals.

"yep, that one." I responded only to have a crow land on my head.

"Oh thank goodness! I thought I killed you!" I cried out.

"You think you could kill me, brat?" Sasori mocked from the crow.

A lot of the genin gasped in surprise at that, guess they didn't expect him to talk.

"Well considering your a crow, yes, I could kill you." I smirked down on it.

"Oh really, little brat?" He challenged as he began mad pecking my head and pulling my hear with his little crow claws.

"Ow ow ow ow! OH MY GOSH! Get off, Get off, get off~!" I Yelped running around and waving my arms over my head in an attempt to shoo him away.

The others were staring at me in disbelif.

 _this is the murderer everyone keeps talking about? What a drag._ Shikamaru thought irritably.

"Pathetic." I heard Neji scoff.

Naruto was flat out laughing at me.

"I guess I'll have to see you guys later then." I told them when I finally managed to get the crow away from me,

"Yes, we must leave too TenTen, Lee." Neji announced.

The other teams started to slowly leave as I waved at everyone.

"See you guys at the tower!" I called before teleporting there.

Again, missing the fact that everyone tenses when I teleport.


	21. Preliminaries: Part 1

**Hey guys! Happy valentines...week. Well I mean it's not Valentine's** ** _Day..._** **ANYWHOO~ sadly I didn't get enough reveiws for this to be a long chapter, but I still want to thank those that did reveiw! Thank you so much!**

 **Special Thanks to Mokki-chan for reveiwing almost every chapter consistently. Thank you so much. You make my day everytime you send me a reveiw or PM. You give me the inspiration I need to keep writing. I love you, your awesome!**

 **Warning: Language, grammar, spelling, and possible fucking of storyline.**

I looked around as the Hokage was giving his speech about the true purpose of the exam. I literally remember fast forwarding this part and skipping it everytime in fanfictions because it's just so boring. I'm more interested with who's here.

I looked around and saw rookie nine, Team Gai, Kabuto's team, that sound team (yeah I forgot their names), Panda-chan's team(SQUEAL!), My team(thank god, they actually made it), and...hold on...WHAT THE FUCK?! That's the team I helped in the forest!

It's Isao, Dai, and Asami! God, this is what happens when I help people.

When I turned back around to the front I saw Hayate Gekko explaining the preliminaries. Woah, what did I miss?

"That's it, you caught me. I'm out." Kabuto raised his hand.

"What why?!" Naruto yelled.

I covered my ear at the loudness. Sheesh, he may be adorable, but he is loud.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but my body's beat. Going through that forest and then being told to fight again right away? I just can't do it." Kabuto explained in that little lie of his.

The crow narrowed his eyes as well. Sasori knows as much as I do that Kabuto isn't done just quite yet.

When Kabuto met my eyes I gave a smirk and meaningfully looked over at the sound's sensei. *COUGH* pedo-snake-in-disguise *COUGH* His eyes darkened and he glared at me in warning before walking off.

"I understand why Kabuto's here now." Sasori whispered to me through the crow. I turned to look at him.

"You see, he is my pawn to spy on Orochimaru. It only makes sense that Orochimaru would use him." He explained to me.

You know...that actually makes a lot of sense. If I hadn't known the truth I would've totally believed him. Would I tell sasori about Kabuto though? I know it would fuck up the story line, but wouldn't it be better without Kabuto?

Before I could think more on it Sauske and that guy who's name started with a Y (Yaiori or something) were called down to fight. Before we went though, the proctor warned us that because of the uneven number, somebody would have to fight twice. I walked up the steps and made it over on the side that the leaf ninjas are on.

I walked right over to naruto's team and glommed the living hell out of my naru-chan.

"Naru-chan!" I squealed.

His face turned a cute shade of pink.

The other leaf joinin sensei's (excluding kakashi who has already seen me do this several times) were staring in shock.

"You weren't kidding." Asuma said to kakashi. Kakashi just sighed.

"Oh, Kira! You made it!" Naruto told me grinning.

"Of course I did. Did you know that I actually set a record?" I replied.

"What seriously?! How?" He asked genuinely curious.

"I just grabbed somebody's scroll and teleported." I shrugged as he sweat dropped.

"Look! Sauske's fight is about to start!" Sakura silenced us. I looked down at Sauske and saw him clutching his neck.

Damn, I guess I wasn't able to stop it then. I don't even remember what happened in that fight in the forest of death.

" _You mean, you don't remember?"_ Sakura's voice flew through my head.

I sighed. I guess sense I didn't change anything, I'd already seen this fight so I just walked over to my team. (They were standing right next to shikamaru's team...which was only a couple steps away)

"Hey, where are you going?" Naruto asked me.

"I'm just going to see my team, no worries, I'm only like ten feet away." I replied over my shoulder.

He nodded at me and I found myself in front of Toki.

She hugged me tightly as soon as she caught sight of me.

"Haha, nice to see you too, sunshine! It's been a few days." I smiled at her, not noticing the stares we were getting. I guess it was uncommon for a murderer to hug a comrade or some shit.

"I thought you DIED!" She yelled into my stomach. (Yeah she's pretty short because of her age)

"Such faith in me." I said dryly.

I heard Ino laugh at that. Oh yeah, they're standing right next to us.

"Sorry. I mean, I wasn't that worried considering I could hear your sadistic laughter echo throughout the forest." She told me in deadpan.

"It wasn't sadistic laughter! It was actually really funny! You should of seen it! This guy was literally like twice my height, yet took one look at me and started screaming like a little girl! Haha! Should of seen his face!" I laughed.

"why did he scream when he saw you?" Shikamaru asked me, not paying attention to the fight. I guess because he's a genius, he could already tell who would win.

"It could have to do with the fact that I teleported out of nowhere and yelled 'Boo!' In his face."

"Troublesome woman." He grumbled.

"Winner, Sauske Uchiha!" The proctor called out.

The board flashed again and a new pair of names were up.

 ** _Misumi Tsurugi VS. Kankuro_**

I froze. Wait...that's not right. That's not the right order. Wasn't Shino supposed to go now.

Well, I guess I should experience little changes at least.

I turned to Toki.

"I bet my money on Kankuro." I tell her.

"That guy that attacked konohamaru before the exams? Are you crazy?" She asked me with a raised eyebrow,

"Nope, he'll definitely win." I responded bordly.

I played with my purple painted nails as I thought to myself.

 _What happened in that fight with the Pedo-snake? I don't remember it at all. Last time, I got back Tatsuki's memories, but I didn't this time. Why is that?_

"How did you know?" Shikamaru asked me.

"Huh?" I looked down and saw Kabuto's teammate unconscious while Kankuro was smirking at him.

"Winner, Kankoro." The proctor called out.

I turned to shikamaru and poked my head, "I over analyze everything." And it's true. Sure, I knew what happened, but I do usually analyze everybody I don't know. Then I figure out their personalities immeadiately. Like how I analyzed Ayame as 'Hinata 2.0' and Ayumi as 'that arrogant bitch.'

"Oh, well I hope you analyzed that guy." He pointed to the screen.

I looked at the screen and breathed in sharply.

 **Isao Komotora VS. Kira Kameda**


	22. Preliminaries: Part 2

**Hey guys! Sorry I'm late! I've been really busy lately and hadn't hide any time to write-heck I only got three hours of sleep last night! Also this chapter is longer because I was working out the science your going to see below. Anyway, I've been told recently that my chapters are shorter then average. I keep my chapters at an average of 1,500 words. They won't be shorter and they can sometimes be longer, but it's mostly that number. If I do too much In one chapter, I start babbling and it sounds awful, I promise you it does. Btw this chapter is 2,107 words**

 **WARNING: Launguage, potential plot-fuck, spelling, and grammar. (Damn I suck at writing)**

I released the breath I was holding.

"Nope. I actually haven't analyzed that guy yet." I told shikamaru.

"Well good luck then." He told me.

I thanks him and began my treck down the stairs. I would jump off the railing all badass, but unfortunately I don't have chakra so I would only break my leg.

I could hear Toki and Naruto yelling their support at me. I smiled at them.

"I never thought I would have to fight you." Isao told me when I got to the bottom. (He has chakra, so he just jumped down the railings like a badass. Damn)

I could here sounds of confusion coming from the stands.

"Without you, we probably wouldn't have gotten a scroll. I feel kinda bad fighting you as a thank you." He smirked at me,"though it was pretty cowardly what you did."

"Cowardly?" I asked.

"You just gave us your scroll-no fight." He mocked.

"Well let me tell you how I saw the situation," I smirked, "I had two heaven scrolls. Either fight a pointless battle for something I don't need, or move on to do something more interesting. You see I was heading for Naru-chan's team(Naruto looked at me with confusion),but unfortunately I found him unconscious."

He just laughed at me, probably in disbelief.

"Alright, start!" The proctor yelled before jumping away.

He quickly threw kunai at me, but I already had senbon in my hands to block them. He jumped towards me with a flurry of punches and kicks. I blocked them in my karate stance and jumped backwards.

He then jumped back and went through a flurry of handsigns, "Earth style: Earth spikes"

I quickly jumped away I'm where I was standing as spikes of earth emerged from beneath me.

"COME ON KIRA! DO SOMETHING!" Naruto and Toki yelled at me in creepy unison.

I aimed my senbon and flung them precisely at the chakra points in his arm, my demonic aura covering them.

He cried out when they entered his left arm.

His arm soon went limp.

"W-What did you do?!" He asked me.

"I hit the chakra points in your arms. You won't be able to move that arm in a while. You know, it's ironically like the Hyuuga style." I pondered looking over at Neji.

His eyes were narrowed at me, probably wondering how I could see the chakra points or how I knew the style.

Isao growled and charged at me with one arm. I just grabbed more senbon and flung them at him again. He cried out in pain and fell to the floor.

"Damn." I heard Kiba mutter.

"You do realize you can't move now right." I told him after precisely flinging tons more senbon at him.

He gritted his teeth.

I walked towards him, "Just forfeit."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You'll have to knock me unconscious first." He told me stubbornly while he struggled to get up.

I sighed as I reached in my pocket for more senbon.

I suddenly froze. My eyes widened with horror.

"Damn it!" I cursed stomping the ground.

Everyone looked confused, "what's wrong?" Toki called down.

"I'm out of senbon!" I yelled back, unaware of everybody else listening.

She paused. Then she burst out laughing.

"I-I TOLD YOU! HAHAHA! YOU OWE ME 10 BUCKS!" She yelled laughing.

The crow sighed, already knowing what was going to happen.

"FUCK YOU, SUNSHINE!" I growled at her.

She just kept laughing her ass off.

Naruto also started laughing at me, much to my distaste.

I sighed and looked back at Isao. I did a double take.

He was CHARGING at me. I quickly dodged.

"How can you still move!" I yelled.

This snapped everyone's attention back to him.

"Well you see, that's my specialty. Chakra control. I got the idea when you said your style was similar to the hyuuga's. You see, my clan can unblock the Hyuuga technique." He smirked while forcing me to dodge more attacks.

"Shit. Fine, try this!" I flung a kunai at him. My muscles tensed then released. My posture was perfect, flawless. The kunai raced towards him, but after it moved three feet away from me it flopped uselessly to the ground.

...yeah, I still don't know how to use a kunai.

I saw everybody either staring at me with disbelif or gaping at the kunai on the ground.

Everybody woke back up from their trance when Toki burst into laughter again.

"STILL!? God! Sensei has been trying to teach you how to throw one for months! He's gonna kill you!" She laughed.

"OH COME ON! I totally threw that perfectly! How the fuck does that even happen! I hate kunai!" I pouted.

"How does she know how to use an advanced weapon like senbon, yet suck that badly at kunai?" I heard TenTen question from above.

I sighed dejectedly.

"I can't believe you even became a ninja. Children throw better then you." Isao deadpanned before attacking me again.

I wasn't ready that time and got punched in the gut. I probably would've been fine if he hadn't punched me the exact same place I was stabbed before the exams by the bounty hunter.

I cried out in pain and jumped back. I clutched my wound which started bleeding again and was now dripping on the floor.

"What the? I didn't do that." Isao mumbled.

"No, this would be those damn bounty hunters I ran into before coming here." I explained.

"But your a Genin! Why would people hunt you?" He asked.

"Don't know." I lied. I'm not about to let him know I'm 'Kira the teleporter' if he doesn't know, "Let's finish this!"

"Fine by me." He smirked.

I teleported behind him and kicked him in the back. Now I was expecting him to fly forward or at the very least _move,_ but it turns out I was so weak he just stayed still.

He turned back and gave me an incrudious look.

"Your hits are as weak as a kitten!" He yelled at me.

I felt my cheeks light up in embarrassment.

Itachi sighed from the crow. He and kisame had made it back from their mission in time for the fight, but damn, this was pretty disappointing.

I teleported to the top of the giant handsign statue and pulled out everything I had in my pouch.

"Well, kunai are out, no way I'm using shuriken-considering it's just as bad as kunai, don't have any senbon, and my attacks are weak." I analyzed, "That leaves my science set for class, salt, and my riceball."

"Basically, your screwed." Toki finished for me.

"Actually, no." I told Toki smirking, "Watch, I'm going to show you why people from my..old village considered me a genius."

"Genius?" Toki asked, but paused when she noticed my eyes. They were now sharp and intelligent.

Everyone else noticed my eyes as well. The Akatsuki and orochimaru looked interested.

You see, I told you a while back that I was pretty smart. Guess that's why I'm weak, universe can't have me be a Mary-Sue huh. Anyway, I have a mental on and off switch, per say, I can decide whether I want to be intelligent or not. I didn't particularly like using it though because I was made fun of at school for being a nerd. I didn't care now though.

"Alright, Salt: otherwise known as the compound NaCl contains two elements. Na, or sodium, and Cl, which is chloride. The these two create an ionic bond. An ionic bond is a bond between a metal and a nonmetal, which transfers electrons to fill each of the two atoms in the valence elctron cloud." I though out loud.

Everybody looked lost and at awe except for a certain sound jonin (pedo-in-disguise) who was following along with a longing look in his eyes.

"The two elements in the ionic bond are actually very dangerous separately, so if I were to separate the bond and get the two elements...yes, now I only need to know how to separate them...well I could, add more valence electrons from my science kit to only one atom so that it wouldn't need to share its electrons , therefore splitting into separate atoms in a Decomposition chemical reaction! Then all I would need to do is change the state into a gas..." I was now mixing different chemicals together in my flask as I spoke, "I'm going to need trichlorinetetraoxide as well as a few others like Pentaflouride..."

Orochimaru was the only one who understood what I was saying. Even the Nara genius looked confused!(probably because he's a genius at battle strategy, not science) Orochimaru smirked when he realized what I was going to do. His eyes lit up with delight that there was someone else in this world who understood these thing like he could.

"This ends now!" I yelled down before teleporting behind him and throwing the flask on the floor shattering it. He flinched back as if expecting it to blow up in his face, but nothing happened.

He blinked.

The easy smirk returned to his face, "Well, well, looks like you failed."

His smirk faltered when a shit-eating grin crawled it's way across my face.

"I did say it was a gas, didn't I?" I told him.

His eyes widened and he put his hands together in a handsign and you could see the glow of chakra surround him.

"Then I just have to flush it out." He told me smirking.

I laughed.

He looked at me like I was insane.

"Chakra is also a heat source. Heat causes the molecules of the atoms to move around at a faster rate. Your only speeding up you demise!" I explained.

"That's imposs-" he suddenly froze and fell to the ground screaming in pain.

"Yes, that's the plutonium. Its radioactive, therefore making it the most dangerous element in the periodic table." I shrugged.

"I don't even(cry of pain) know what that is!" He yelled at me panting.

"Plutonium or the Periodic Table?" I asked.

"BOTH!" He yelled before letting out a pained scream and passing out.

There was a moment of science before, "Winner, Kira Kameda."

Then there were cheers heard from my friends.

"She's actually pretty good." I heard Temari comment.

"For a dead girl." Kankuro finished fo her.

"Interesting...I want her blood." Gaara mumbled.

the two siblings were now magically 5 feet away from the youngest sibling.

Orochimaru was smirking at her. _So there is somebody else out there who can challenge my intelligence. She's even more useful than Kabuto. Maybe I should replace him and have the Uchiha as my vessel. Yes, it's a win-win situation...for me._ Orochimaru smirked wider before walking away towards said Uchiha's room. (Not in that perverted way you were thinking! Naughty readers.)

I walked up to my teammates to see them staring at me in shock.

Toki opened her mouth and then, "You still owe me 10 bucks."

I facepalmed before slapping the money in her hands.

She smirked at me. The crow gave me a look as in 'we'll talk about this later' before turning back to the board.

I laughed before also looking at the next mash-up.

My whole body froze and comeplete and utter Horror came to my face when I looked at the screen.

Oh man, I really did it now. I fucked up the storyline. I totally fucked it.

 **Sakura Haruno V.S. Asami Komotora**


	23. Sakura VS Asami

**Hey guys! Thank you all so much for your reveiws! I'm sorry I didn't update last week, I was pretty busy. You see, it was the end of the third quarter so the teachers were all like 'OH NO! WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH GRADES IN THE GRADEBOOK! *throws down 73 tests* IT'S NOT ENOUGH!' So yeah, pretty busy. Thank you for your patience though!**

 **WARNING: plot-fucking and conventions (pretty sure that means Launguage and grammar, but too lazy to look it up)**

I did it. I finally did it. I fucked up the story line. I fucked up everything! Sakura was supposed to fight Ino! Not her fighting Isao's Twin! This is bad! This is really bad! I don't know what's going through happen anymore! What if Naruto gets Neji now, which he's not ready for, so he would loose and never meet Jirya! Or worse, never become Hokage! I Fucked up big time!

I took a deep breath and decided to think things through. They said someone was going to fight twice because of uneven numbers, right? That could be the fight between Sakura and Ino! Yes, deep breaths. Even though that means Sakura would have to win...*hyperventilate* oh shit! She can't win! She's a useless bitch in the original series! She was only ever useful in shippuden!

I looked down and noticed that the fight was about to start. Sakura kept glancing at Ino.

AW FUCK! I MESSED UP THEIR FRENDSHIP TOO!

 **Aww, you wanna cry? Should I give you a knife? Are you going to become Emo, cut yourself?**

Shut up, Tatsuki.

"Begin!" I heard the proctor call out through his coughing spree.

Sakura swiftly pulled out a kunai and charged at Asami.

Asami quickly flashed through handsigns and Sakura swayed for a second.

"Genjutsu." I said in amazement. I'd never seen genjutsu before. It looks really cool.

"Yes, of course, her twin said they specialized in chakra control, didn't he?" Asuma agreed.

"Come on Forehead." Ino mumbled quietly.

Huh so she does really care. I mean, I heard it in the anime, but I know they were hardcore rivals. I doubted that would cheer for eachother...even if she used an insult to do it.

shikamaru was watching the fight intensely,Naruto and Lee were cheering, and my teammates were watching bordly.

Sakura created the release sign and quickly dispelled the Genjutsu. She charged more cautiously and swiftly this time. Asami put her in another Genjutsu. Before throwing kunai at her. It struck her abdomen, but Sakura turned into a...log?

 **Substitution stupid. Don't you remember anything?**

 _Oh yeah , that!_ I thought, ignoring the 'stupid' part.

They both started punching and kicking, and Sakura was getting more aggressive with each glance she sends Ino.

"Damn, I've never seen Sakura fight this good before..." Naruto mumbled and I internally died a little.(you can't blame me, I'm a hardcore NaruHina fan)

Asami seemed to be getting frustrated with how good Sakura was fighting. She side stepped Sakura and agressively punched her in the gut. Hard. Sakura coughed up some blood.

"SAKURA!" Naruto and Lee both called out at the same time. What was the most surprising was what happened next.

"SAKURA! Listen to me! You can do this! Prove me wrong all those years ago! Blossom Sakura! I believe in you!" Ino screeeched (in my opinion) very OOC like.

Sakura paused and looked up at Ino. I then realized that Ino hadn't called her forehead. Damn, guess them becoming friends was fate or something.

Sakura smiled. Then she punched Asami right in the face!

"Yeah you GO Sakura! Demolish that bitch!" I cheered.

I got a few strange looks, but I really didn't care.

When Asami got up, she was mad. No, she was royally _pissed._

 **Shit's about to go down**

I internally nodded. Wholeheartedly agreeing with Tatsuki.

"Now you've done it." Asami growled, "Taigā shishio rippingu no jutsu" (Tiger limb ripping jutsu)

Asami had her hand in the tiger seal while Sakura's eyes suddenly widened.

"Release!" She called.

Nothing.

"Release!" She seemed to get more frantic as she stared at something next to Asami that I couldn't see, "Release, Release, _Release!"_

"I'm afraid you can't release this genjutsu. It's too high a level for you." Asami smirked.

"Sakura?! What's this bitch talking about?! What's going on?!" I heard Naruto yell.

He received no response.

"I'm going to make you watch as my Tiger rips you limb from limb slowly until he devours you. You'll feel every bit of the pain too!" She laughed sadistically.

"SAKURA!" Ino shouted.

I bit my lip while Toki tilted her head innocently.

"I don't get it. I think it would be quite entertaining to watch myself be eaten." She told me.

I gaped at her. As did the rest of the rookies and team Gai.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Are you some kind of masochist are something?!" Ayumi yelled at her.

"It's not my fault!" Toki put her hands up, "I get it from Kira!"

I gave her a deadpan look, "I'm not a masochist."

"Yeah you are, you actually tried to eat that riceball you made." Toki shivered.

"My cooking is not that bad!" I cried out.

That's when we heard Sakura's scream of pain and all the attention went back to her. She was on the floor clutching her head and screaming her head of while staring at leg as if it were being eaten right in front of her. Okay...bad example comparison considering that is what she's seeing and hearing...

"SAKURA!" I heard several people call out.

I flinched, "ouch, that's gotta hurt."

 _Why isn't her inner stopping the genjutsu?_

 **Stupid. Her inner can't do that. She can only block mind raids. If she could see through genjutsu, then she wouldn't have fallen for that genjutsu of sauske that Kakashi put her through at the bell test.**

 _Oh...that sucks._

 **Yes, yes it does.**

Kakashi suddenly jumped in and the genjutsu was released.

He caught Sakura as she fell shakily in his arms.

"Sakura!" Naruto and Ino called worriedly as they jumped off the rail and raced over to their friend.

Kakashi eye smiled at them.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine. She just needs some rest and space."

They exhaled in relief. I sighed in relief as well. Didn't want to fuck the storyline too much.

"Winner, Asami Komotora," Hayate managed to cough out, "Next Match..."

Only one word came out of my mouth when I saw the next fight.

"Fuck."

 **"Ayame Soshi VS Ayumi Soshi"**


	24. The Twin's Fight

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. It's spring break; I'm traveling. Anyway, I noticed that people have been reveiwing less and less. (If you did review then thank you!) When I asked a friend of mine, she said that it was because some people don't really know what to say in a reveiw. Well, you could tell me what you liked, disliked, what you thought I could improve on, even tell me about yourselves; does something you went through relate to what's happening to the story? Anything! It doesn't even have to be in full sentences, God knows how many grammar mistakes I make.**

 **WARNING: conventions (yes, I was right, it does mean Launguage, grammar, etc.) and potential Plot-fuck**

I froze.

"WAIT, THAT'S NOT FAIR! THEIR TWINS!" I heard Naruto shout.

"Yeah! You can't expect them to fight eachother! It's wrong!" I heard Kiba bark. (Pun intended)

"I don't see what the problem is. I would kill my own siblings if I had to." Panda-chan mumbled to himself. (So not surprising)

Ayame and Ayumi were ash white. They were staring at the board in shock then turned and looked at each other at the same time.(twin thing. *shrug*) They both nodded and walked down to the floor.

"Who do you think will win?" Shikamaru asked me.

"well that can only be determined by the end result of Ayame's emotional composition." I answered as intelligence shined in my eyes.

The rookie nine and Toki all gave me a flat look except for Shino, Sakura, and Shikamaru.

"What?" I asked genuinely confused.

Toki's eye twitched, "why don't you speak in a Launguage we all understand?"

The intelligent glint faded from my eyes, "sorry"

"Begin!" Hayate coughed.

Ayame and Ayumi immediately jumped back.

"I didn't think I would have to fight you, sister." They both said at the _same exact_ time.

 **Now that's just creepy.**

I mentalltly nodded in agreement.

Ayame looked, well to put it lightly, terrified.

I felt really bad.

Ayumi, on the other hand, was _smirking._

Ayumi suddenly let out a battle cry and ran at Ayame.

Poor Ayame was standing there like a deer in headlights.

Ayumi let out a flurry of punches and kicks while Ayame just barely dodged, sometimes getting hit.

Ayame saw an opening and unconsciously stuck her fist out to punch. Time slowed down and Ayame's eyes widened when she realized what she was doing. At the last moment Ayame opened her hand and _slapped_ Ayumi.

Silence.

Ayame was staring at her hand in disbelief while Ayumi did the same to Ayame.

"Damn, Ayumi got bitch slapped." I said in surprise.

Toki rolled her eyes at me.

Ayumi's eyes hardened.

"That's it!" She yelled, "I've had it with you! Fight me with all your strength!"

Ayumi punched Ayame hard. She flew to the ground while Ayame stood over her.

"How can you call yourself a ninja?!" She spat, "Your such a coward! A weakling! Your always going soft on everybody; never taking the killing blow unless it's life threatening. You disgust me."

my hands tightened on the rail and I could see Naruto about to burst.

"I-I don't want you to get hurt!" Ayame cried out.

Ayumi's eyes started glowing, "Then I guess I'm going to have to force you to fight back."

My eyes widened when the air started getting cold.

"She's using _that_ jutsu! Here?!" I shouted in shock.

"What jutsu?" Toki asked while the others also looked at her for the answer.

"Her Kekki Genkai." I answered.

I suddenly realized something. What if the Pedo-snake sees her Kekki Genkai and takes her! I frantically looked around for the Pedo While Naruto explained to everybody what a Kekki Genkai was considering he'd seen Haku use it.

He was nowhere to be seen. On closer inspection, Kakashi was gone too.

"Yo," I heard kakashi poof into the room.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto shouted happily.

Nevermind.

Well, at least the pedo left.

 **In the Anime, Sakura would have been yelling at Kakashi to ask about sauske.**

 _Uhh, so?_

 **You plot-fucked. Even if it was a meaningless plot-fuck.**

 _Wait, wait, wait. Then where's Sakura?_

 **Hospital, remember. Then need to check if there's any permanent emotional damage. She did watch herself get eaten alive.**

 _Oh yeah, right._

Ayumi created an ice sword in her hand and charged at Ayame.

The genin gasped.

"Wait, how can she use ice! Is she from the Yuki clan like Haku?! Naruto asked.

"No, she's one of the two last remaining members of the Soshi clan. You see, in the clan, it is tradition to be paired with an element at birth. That's why the family name 'Soshi' literally means element." Toki explained.

Itachi's crow and I sent her a questioning look.

"what," she asked, "we talked in the forest."

i could see that actually. I don't know what Toki said to the twins in that forest, but both of them are slowly starting to act like they did before the incident.

Ayame could barely dodge the assault of swings.

Ayame cried out when she got sliced across the chest.

"This battle is so one-sided it's depressing." Shikamaru sighed.

My eyes hardened when Ayame got impaled twice by ice Shuriken.

"Come on Ayame! Kick her bitch-ass into next week!" I yelled, ignoring the looks i got from the other competitors.

Ayumi paused, "Did you just pick favorites? Seriously?!"

"of course I did!" I shouted, "Your a bitch and she's not!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?! Kira! Get your crusty-ass down here so I can beat the shit out of you!" She raged.

"CRUSTY?!" I asked incrudiously, "Bitch, I dare you to come say that to my face!"

"What do you think I'm doing? Saying it to the wall? I get how you could get confused though, I mean, your crusty-ass is as flat as that wall!" The she-bitch retorted.

I clenched my fists as my eye twitched.

Kira:1 Ayumi:2

I could hear Naruto and Kiba burst out laughing.

I twitched again.

Ayame slowly got up from the floor. She spit blood onto the floor.

"Che, she should just give up. The weak cannot defeat the strong. It's fate," Neji scoffed.

"Your wrong," I immeadiately replied.

Ayame's eyes started to become more determined.

"What?!" Neji hissed.

Ayame lost all fear from her stance and stared straight in Ayumi's eyes.

"You see, Ayame also has a Kekki Genkai. And a temper." I started to explain.

Ayumi straightened when she realized her sister was beginning to get serious.

"What are you talking about?" Ino asked, "That girl is way too kind to hurt a fly!"

Ayumi started flashing through handsigns.

"Wrong again!" Toki crossed her arms.

"Secret Jutsu! Crystal Ice Mirrors!" Ayumi yelled while Naruto cried out in shock.

"I've only ever seen Ayame loose her temper twice." I told them.

Crystal ice mirrors surrounded Ayame, but said girl looked calm as can be.

"The first time, enemy ninja attacked her twin and she killed four of them with one move." I told them as they stared at me in shock.

The air around Ayame began to rapidly become warmer and warmer.

"The second time, was when we woke her up too early in the morning." Toki shivered as she remembered that memory.

Ayumi merged herself into the glass as she was reflected against every mirror.

"From both experiences, we both realized something." I told them.

Ayame flew through handseals.

 _"Ayame is the most terrifying person we've ever met."_ Toki and I said at the same time.

Lava burst out of Ayame's mouth and melted every mirror, which sent Ayumi flying back into a wall.

Everybody gaped in disbelif. Toki and I just looked at eachother.

Ayame lifted her hand and pointed it towards Ayumi as it raced towards her. It surrounded her and she just stared at it.

"Forfeit, or I'll burn you to a crisp." Ayame told her calmly.

Ayumi smiled, "I'm proud of you, sister. It seems you finally grew up."

Ayame gave her a watery smile.

"Proctor, I forfeit." She announced, still smiling proudly at her sister.

Ayame's Lava dissipated into the air, "Thank you, sister."

Toki and I jumped down. Toki went to congratulate Ayame while I went to Ayumi.

"Your wrong, you know," I told her smiling, "Your the one who finally grew up."

"Oh shut it, flat-ass." Ayumi smirked.

I sputtered, "What was that, flat-chest?!"

It was her turn to sputter this time.

"It's only flat compared to your village sized breasts!" She yelled at me.

"What about your country sized ass!"

"Nothing compared to your bust!"

"Well at least I _have_ a chest!"

"Well at least I _have_ an ass!"

"Flat-chest!"

"Flat-ass!"

We both 'humphed' and turned around at the same time. None of us realizing the audience we had nor the small smiles creeping up on our faces.

"women." Shikamaru sighed.

"Kira, look!" Toki pointed at the screen.

I looked up and smirked. Finally, a good match up.

 **Dai Kobayashi VS Toki Kitsu**


	25. FANART CONTEST!

**Hey guys! No, sorry this isn't a chapter. It's a contest! Okay so, I don't know how to draw...and I want you guys to at least have an idea of how Kira looks. So, FANART CONTEST! Your free to submit as many drawings as you like and there is a reward!**

 **If you win, you get to choose between:**

 **Longer chapter(s)**

 **Interlude on** ** _ANY_** **character**

 **Omake on whatever topic (it can even be kisame farting out rainbows while singing my little pony)**

 **Cool right!**

 **I'll even mention you in the chapter to congratulate you! Have fun and good luck! Oh, quick description of character if you forgot how she looked like:**

 **Kira has long purple hair that goes down to her ankle. It's in a long braid, but her bangs and strands of hair still frame her face. Her eyes are also the same light purple color. At the moment, she is wearing a purple tank top with a black crop top over it. (Her tank top still shows at the bottom and the straps because the crop top is shoulder less) She's wearing black skinny jeans with long black and purple boots. She has full-ish lips and big eyes. She also has a noticible bust, yet it is always covered with clothing so she never shows her cleavage. She has fingerless gloves and her long nails are painted purple. She has an Akatsuki ring and a mirror neckalice on. Her skin in a pale-ish hue.**

 **Thank you so much! I look forward to seeing your art! I know Deidara appreciates it! Good Luck!**


	26. Onee-chan

**Hey guys! Sorry I updated kinda late; had last minute projects. Also the chapter is a little shorter than usual, sorry! I promise the next chapter will be pretty long to make up for it!**

 **Oh, shout out to sasotema fangirl: since your a guest I'll have to reply to your reveiw here. Well, here's your update! Wait no more! Thanks for giving me that push to start writing this chapter!**

 **Warning: conventions, Launguage, and potential plot-fuck.**

"Sakura-chan, your ok!" I turned my head to see naruto racing over to said kunoichi.

When I turned my head Down to the arena I saw tiny little Toki staring up at a huge man-beast.

"Well Sunshine," I walked up to her, "I'm going to give you my highest of philosophical advice."

I saw several people turn to look at me at that. Toki looked genuinely curious.

"Don't die." I told her with a straight face causing her and several others to deadpan at me.

Anko burst out laughing, "oh I like her!"

I grinned.

Toki punched my arm, "Stupid."

"If you are not the two contestants displayed above, please return to the stands." Hayate managed to cough through.

I walked up to the stands and stood by Ayame and Ayumi(who refused medical attention, insisting that she was alright).

I smiled when I sensed no fear or apprehension coming from them. They finally got over it.

"I feel so bad, that poor little girl might get hurt." Tenten said with concern.

"Tch, she shouldn't even try." Neji scoffed.

"You guys don't even realize how wrong you are," I laughed causing their heads to snap in my direction.

"What do you mean Kira-chan?" Naruto asked me innocently.

"just watch. She's my apprentice after all, there's no way she'd loose." I said confidentially.

"Such pride, but can you back it up." Panda-chan's voice carried softly.

I only smirked.

"Begin!" Hayate managed without coughing. (He deserves an applause for that.)

"Excuse me, but I'm going to have to ask you to forfeit," Sunshine tilted her head cutely.

"Seriously, that's your apprentice? What a drag." Shikamaru sighed.

My smirk grew.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." The large man's low voice responded.

Toki sighed, "That's truly disappointing."

Suddenly the man swung his giant fist at Toki's tiny form.

"DODGEBALL!" I immeadiately yelled. Toki's eyes widened as she remembered our training session as she swiftly avoided the fist.

"Nice!" Ayumi whooped.

Then man began swing multiple barrages of fists, but Toki get dodging, remembering my lesson well.

(she still has bruises)

Toki jumped back. She began assessing her opponent just like I taught her.

"Come on Toki-Chan! Fight back already!" Naruto yelled impateintly.

She glanced up at Naruto, which was a mistake because the man saw this as an opening and punched Toki in the gut.

"TOKI!" Ayame yelled out as Toki flew. I only clenched my teeth.

Toki slowly got up and coughed up some blood, "Ok...So you got a strong punch, I respect that."

"You had so much confidence, but your only a weakling," Dai spat.

"Oh no." I mumbled.

"You thought you could defeat me, little girl?" He continued.

"Did he seriously just..." Ayame said in shocked disbelif.

"You stupid, short, brat," Dai finished.

"Oh shit!" Ayumi cursed.

"Wait, what's going on?" Kakashi asked.

"He called Toki short." All three of us answered.

Toki looked up at him with a terrifying look in her comepletly black eyes.

Naruto gulped.

"What did you just call me?" She asked in a eerily calm voice as a murderous aura surrounded her.

"What the hell?" Kankuro stared.

"A brat," the idiot responded.

"YOU JACKASS-!"Toki Snapped.

"No Sunshine! Don't kill him!" I yelled.

'kill him?' A few people questioned.

Toki pulled out scroll.

"NO! NO NO NO! Put it back Toki! The guy didn't know! Don't kill him!" Ayumi screeched.

Toki's hand tightened on the scroll.

"Toki please!" Ayame called.

"Fine!" Toki growled before putting up the scroll.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"You think you actually can beat me? I'd like to see you try, bitch," the comeplete retard replied.

"FUCK IT ALL!" Toki yelled as her eyes snapped open and it had a silver pupil.

"Yep, he's dead," I mumbled.

"Nothing we can do now about it now," Ayumi sighed.

"That poor man," Ayame looked at him in sympathy.

Toki reached out and touched the man's chest.

I visibly winced, "Ouch, poor guy."

Dai's eyes widened and he let out a blood curdling scream as he fell on the floor and writhed in pain.

"WHAT?! ALL SHE DID WAS TOUCH HIM!" Kiba yelled.

"Remind me to never get on her bad side," Naruto mumbled.

Neji gaped in shock before regaining his hyuuga composure. (That asshole)

'Damn, these rain ninja are good, what a drag.' Shikamaru thought.

"Release!" Toki called and them man passed out.

"Winner, Toki Kitsu." Hayate called.

Toki frowned before falling backwards.

I immeadiately teleported behind her and caught her as she fell in my arms.

"You went overboard, again," I scolded while smiling proudly at her.

She smiled back,"Thank you, Onee-chan."

I paused.

Her eyes snapped open, "Oh, I'm sorry Kira-San I didn't mean to-"

"Onee-chan, huh? Well I always wanted a younger sibling. How 'bout that, Imoto." I smiled at her, unaware of our audience 'awe'ing.

She gave me a tight hug as her eyes teared up.

"Enough of that. Go get some rest. I'll tell you who you fight in the third round," I handed her to a medic.

"OH SHIT!" I heard someone curse from above. I looked up to see Ino staring in horror at the screen.

I curiously looked over and froze.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" I yelled.

 **Ino Yamanaka vs Kira Kameda**


	27. Kira VS Ino

**Hey guys! I finally updated on time! (Round of applause!) Also, like I promised, this chapter is going to be longer than usual! It's about a thousand words longer! Yay! And thank you so much for the reveiws! They truly inspire me to write more!**

 **Warning: Conventions(I have a warning for this so please stop spamming me about how bad my spelling is. I'M TYPING THIS FROM MY IPAD MINI! So I don't have spell check or tabs. At least it's better than when I write it on my iPod, so lay off my ass.) Launguage and potential plot-fuck.**

* * *

"Oh Kami, why her?!" Ino whined.

"Stop worrying, Ino, she doesn't have any weapons or anything." Shikamaru sighed.

She suddenly paused in her whining. She smirked.

 _Oh boy, I'm being underestimated...again,_ I sighed inwardly.

 **Then beat the bitch's ass and get this over with.**

 _Shut it, Tatsuki._

I walked to the center of the arena while absentmindedly watching Tok- _my Imouto_ get wheeled away by the medics. Guess she won't see the fight. Oh well.

"Begin," The proctor coughed.

Ino and I stared eachother down.

"You know, you really should give up. You have no weapons, or any of that weird nerd stuff," Ino advised me.

I gave her a look, "'That weird nerd stuff?'"

"Just forfeit," she demanded.

"That's not an option. I mean, imagine what my leader would do to me if he found out I lost by giving up," I told her while putting a finger on my chin thoughtfully.

 _"You what?" Pein asked camly._

 _"Well, I-"_

 _"ALMIGHTY PUSH!"_

I shivered violently.

"No," I told Ino firmly.

Ino raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment.

"Well, what's your plan. You don't have any weapons, your nerd shit is empty, and you can't hit strong for your life," Ino reasoned, "I mean, what are you going to do? Throw your riceball at me?"

In less than a second I had a riceball thrown perfectly at her. Every muscle released at the same time and form worth talking about. Of course though, it comepletly missed by like 6 inches off. Yeah, I know, depressing.

Ino promptly burst into laughter.

"Hey!" I whined, "Don't laugh at me!"

She only laughed harder.

My eyes flashed dangerously and she instantly quieted.

I quickly got into a stance I hadn't gotten into for almost a whole year.

"What kind of stance is that?" Neji asked quietly.

"Is it a youthful Taijutsu stance?!" Lee questioned loudly.

I smirked and ran at Ino.

"Is this that 'Karate' she told me about earlier?" Itachi murmured softly from the crow.

I flung a barrage of punches and kicks at Ino while she dodged each one.

"COME ON INO-PIG!" Sakura cheered.

I pulled my fist back, feigned a punch to the right, then quickly hit hard in her left when she was left wide open.

My eyes widened in surprise when she turned into a log.

"Substitution!" I yelled in realization while frantically looking for Ino.

I felt a kick in my side and expected to fly towards the wall. That didn't happen. I stayed put.

"Damn, your kicks are even weaker then mine, you hypocrite!" I yelled at her.

She blushed a little in embarrassment.

I quickly grabbed a kunai knife and swung at her head. She ducked, but you could still hear something get sliced.

I froze.

Ino froze.

Was that...?

"MY HAIR?!" Ino yelled while clutching her hair in her hand. All that was left was that choppy bun she had in cannon. Must've been fate.

"Oh my...Sorry..," I apologized akwardly.

She got a murdering glint in her eyes.

"'SORRY?' 'SORRY?!'" She fumed, "SORRY WON'T GROW MY HAIR BACK, NOW WILL IT?!"

Shikamaru facepalmed, ' _what a drag.'_

"She's kinda scary," Naruto shivered.

Panda-chan stared at me, wondering what I would do next.

"You shouldn't have long hair anyway. It's bad for a ninja," I told her.

"WHO'S THE HYPOCRITE NOW?! YOUR HAIR GOES DOWN TO YOUR ANKLES...AND IT's BRAIDED! HOW LONG WILL IT BE WHEN IT'S OUT OF THAT BRAID, HUH?!" She screeched at me.

"Let me rephrase my sentence. You shouldn't have long hair anyway, it's bad for _weak_ ninja _like you,_ " I grinned.

"Oh your going to get it, bitch," she growled.

My eyebrow twitched at the name. It reminded me of my father.

 _"YOU BITCH! Why don't you just go die!? You killed your mother. Now are you here to kill me?"_

 _"Dad I-"_

 _"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! Maybe I should just kill you myself. I'll avenge my wife."_

 _"DAD! What are you saying? Wait..what's that? Dad? DAD! THAT HURTS. STOP."_

I quickly shook my head of the memory. I had a battle to fight.

"Oh, what are you going to do? Throw your hair at me?" I mocked.

She smirked and before I knew it, the ground in front of me was covered in hair.

"She's finally lost it," choji mumbled.

"You missed," I raised a purple eyebrow.

"I'd like to see you do better, bitch!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT?!" I snapped,"I'LL SHOW YOU BITCH!"

I quickly grabbed my mirror(not noticing Ino's eyes sharpen at that) and teleported in front of Ino.

"I call this technique, BITCH SLAP!" I slapped her across the face.

Everything went still.

"Oh no she didn't..." Ayumi held back a laugh.

"What the hell?" Kiba questioned.

Temari was full blown laughing,"I like the bitch!"

Instead of getting angry, Ino did the opposite.

She smirked.

"She really has lost it," Sakura mumbled, still in shock.

Ino quickly jumped back a few faces and threw her hand on the ground.

This instantly brought alarm bells in my brain.

I tried to teleport away only to notice that I couldn't move my hands or legs.

"What is this?!" I struggled.

"What, did you think that nobody would notice that everytime you teleport you bring your finger up to your mirror?" She questioned.

"Damn." I cursed.

The Jonins inwardly scolded themselves for letting a genin notice it before them. The genins' eyes just widened with the information.

"I'll just take that from you," she reached over and tried to grab my necklace only for it to shock her.

She quickly pulled her hand back.

She glared at me while I smirked.

"I'm afraid it'll be a lot harder than that," I told her while inwardly thanking Tatsuki for shocking her.

 **Don't worry about it, brat.**

"Fine then," she put her her thumb and pointer finger together into a square shape and pointed it at me.

I was confused for a second before it clicked.

"Shit. You're a Yamanaka!" I panicked.

"Oh? So you know about my Justu?" She asked slyly.

 **I cannot belive you fell for the same trick that Ino pulled on Sakura during the preliminary rounds.**

 _oh man! I'm such an idiot!_

 **You're telling me?**

I struggled fruitlessly before a horrid thought came to my mind. _Tatsuki._

"Wait! You really don't want to do that!" I yelled at her as I realized the extent of her entering my mind.

"I'm not going to fall for that. MIND TRANSFER-"

"DUMBASS!"

"-JUTSU!"

Everyone was silent. Ino's body fell over while my head went limp.

"Did it work?" Sakura asked.

My head suddenly snapped up.

An Ino-like smirk came on my face.

Shikamaru and Sakura sighed in relief.

"Kira..." Naruto mumbled sadly.

"Damn it!" Ayumi cursed while Ayame sighed unhappily.

Gaara felt something akin to...Disappointment? _'No, I have no use for such emotions.'_

 _"_ I, Kira Kameda, for-" I/Ino suddenly paused. A look of horror came on her face and a hand reached her head.

 **Hey bitch. I'm afraid I don't like sharing. So, GET THE** **FUCK OUT OF MY HOST'S BODY!**

"What the hell is that?!" Ino yelled from my body.

 **The name's Tatsuki. Since you're still in my host's body. I'm just going to have to take it over myself.**

"What-?" Ino suddenly let out a bloodcurdling scream.

My hair slowly started turning white and growing longer while my eyes became a spine-chilling blood red. Claws and fangs protruded from my mouth and nails while my now white hair fell out of it's braid and landed on the floor.

Everyone was staring with shock and horror.

"This is what happened in the forest when she fought orochimaru." Sakura mumbled in fear.

Naruto looked over at her worried.

"IT'S TATSUKI!" Ayumi yelled in fear.

Ayame whimpered behind her.

"Who's Tatsuki?" Kakashi asked seriously as Ayumi and Ayame noticed that they were surrounded by the Jonin.

"She's the demon in Kira's mirror." Ayame managed without stuttering. **(AN: Have you guys noticed that she stopped stuttering. I tried to make it seem as though Ayame was slowly becoming more confident. Did you guys notice?)**

"Demon?" Kurenai echoed.

Ino(who was still in Kira's body) Brought her hands together in the release seal and quickly released her Jutsu.

Ino gasped from her own body and stared at Kira's in horror.

I grabbed my head.

"SEE?! THIS IS WHY YOU LISTEN TO PEOPLE WHEN THEY WARN YOU NOT TO U **SE A JUTSU!"** I screeched at Ino who whimpered at the change in my voice.

"KIRA!" My head snapped in Ayumi's direction making her flinch, "You said that you and Tatsuki were two different beings! Prove it! Take control and don't let us down!"

My red eyes widened at that.

I always blamed Tatsuki when she took over and killed people. I would always tell myself that it wasn't me who did it. I would always try to escape the blame. Fact is, we're two different people, yet we're sharing bodies. If she kills, I kill. There's no excuses. How can the others trust me to not kill them when I don't have control over Tatsuki. I remember telling myself that there was no way I could save Zabuza and Haku. That their fate was sealed. That's not true. It's because of two reasons. I'm weak. I'm a coward. And I hate it.

My eyes suddenly glistened with determination.

If I take control. If I prove myself. Then they can trust me again. I won't ever have to kill unintentionally again.

(The whole time this thought process flew through my head, I never noticed the proud smile Tatsuki was giving me from within the mirror.)

" **You're...right** ," I panted, " **Get out of** **m** y HEAD!"

Ayame gasped as my hair started growing shorter and turning into that bright purple color they all loved. Her fans and claws shrunk back to normal and her eyes blinked back to purple.

Ayumi sighed in relief.

"W-What are you?!" Ino asked shakily.

"Let's just say they call me the demon of the rain for a reason." I panted.

Naruto and Gaara were frozen. They couldn't help but wonder if she was a jinchuriki like them.

"Now, YOU DUMBASS," I teleported over to Ino and whacked her over the head while my loose hair flew menacingly behind me,"WHEN SOMEBODY FUCKING WARNS YOU T-"

I froze when I realized she was unconscious.

"Oops," my hair fell back down to the floor.

Kakashi sweat dropped. That reminded him a bit of a certain redheaded habanero.

"Winner, Kira Kameda," Hayate announced.

The medics rushed over as well as Ino's team and friends.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine," I told them, "she's just exhausted."

They of course didn't listen to me and still checked her for wounds.

I sighed before letting out a yelp of pain and clutching my head when I felt a strong pain there.

Naruto glanced sharply at me.

"Don't worry...I'm fine," I ground out through the pain.

"Maybe you should have a medic-"

"I'm fine," I Interupted before walking towards the exit, "I'm going to go see Toki."

I kept walking, not noticing the seafoam green panda eyes still watching me.


	28. TEMPORARY HAITUS!

Hey everyone! I'm so so sorry for what I'm about to do.

 **I'M GOING ON TEMPARARY HAITUS!**

This isn't because of lack of reviews or anything like that. In fact, I love everyone of you and this story. The reason is because I'm traveling with my family and leaving the country. I won't be back until August.

No worries, I'm going to be writing the story in my notebook and the post them all later! (When I can, that is. I do have a life you know)

I might end up just posting a re-write or I might just update this story. It depends. I mean, I'm not completely happy with the story at the moment because I know I can write better. It felt a little rushed and the chapters were too short.

So, I'll probably rewrite the story and post it when I get back in August.

Thank you so much for supporting my story so far! I love you all!

This is goodbye for now. Again, I'm sorry, but it's out of my hands. Thank you all.


	29. I'M BACK!

**Hey guys I'm back! Whoah! I come back and see that many reviews and favorites! You guys are freaking amazing! I just wanted to let you know that I found a better website to post my writing on. Have you guys heard of Whattpad? Yeah, well, I'm rewriting the story on there. I already posted the first chapter and the next chapter should be updated on there tomorrow.**

 **I don't want to abandon you guys as you are one of the best things that has ever happened to me! (I know I sound cheesy, but it's true) so, if you for any reason cannot get to the Whattpad app and only seem to be able to read on this app(which is very unlikely) please tell me, and I will continue to update this story on here. But please try your best to get on the Whattpad app and see my story there. It's available on the AppStore and on android devices. It also has a website so you can reach it on literally anything with Internet, just like this website.**

 **My Whattpad account is: Acid_lilac**

 **the story has the same title so you should be able to find it.**

 **Again, if you really cannot reach the Whattpad app, PLEASE TELL ME AND I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY HERE!**

 **Also, I changed a few things on the other app to make my writing more professional, and to make the character less Mary Sue.**

 **If you do go to the app, comment that you were from this website and I will put you in a dedication chapter.**

 **Thank you so much you wonderful readers. You deserve so much more than me. I'm so sorry for making you go through all this crap. I feel like the worst person on the world. I'm so sorry.**

 **~Acid_lilac (purple_rawan)**


End file.
